The Kat of the Pearl
by Carebear1
Summary: The unknown member of the curse Black Pearl. Basically its the story of Kat Sparrow, the sister of Jack Sparrow. Chapter 14: Kat's new beginning.
1. Beauty within the storm

The Kat of the Pearl  
  
Disclaimer! (I do not own anything that you have seen in the movies. I just own the  
stuff that I made up. And now, on with the show!)  
  
It had to be the darkest night that the village of St. Hansburg had seen in a long time. The sky was covered with black clouds. It seemed that all of them were letting their voices be heard with their thunder. The night was lit up by the lightning streaking across the sky. In the silent village, a single dim light shown through the windows of a tiny house. In that window was the figure of a young boy, watching the events unfold outside. He had to keep his mind off of what was happening around him within those walls. He could hear his mother, Joleena, screaming in pain in the next room. He knew exactly what was going on. He was getting his new brother or sister.  
  
"Jack, come away from there! This storm is strong enough to shatter even the toughest of glass." His mother's friend Olivia said, taking the boy by the hand. He had no choice but to comply with her orders, being only nine years old. She followed him as best as he could with his swaggered step. He walked exactly like his father, or that's what he had been told. The  
older woman sat him down in a chair next to his mother's room.  
  
"Ms. Olivia, has mum had the baby yet? I want to see her." He asked in  
his innocent voice. Olivia looked at the child with such sympathy.  
  
"No Jack, not just yet. I shall tell ye when it 'appens." She answered, putting a hand on his head. She then swiftly went into the next room and closed the door. Outside, the storm continued to rage. All Jack could do  
was sit there and wonder. He didn't know what it was going to be like, being an older brother and all. He was the only man in the house since his father was killed just a few months before. No one ever told him exactly how his father, Andrew, died, but he didn't really mind. Now, he felt that  
is was his new duty to help his mother with the new baby. He heard his  
mother give another scream.  
  
"Please be a boy. I would love a boy." He prayed, his black hair falling  
in front of his brown eyes. He quickly pushed it back in an annoyed fashion. He hated how his hair fell in front of his vision. He fidgeted in his chair, which was very uncomfortable. He hopped down and walked back to his spot by the window. Outside, the lightning lit up the shores of the sea. Jack had always loved the sea, just as much as he loved watching the ships come in. His father had once told him that he would make a wonderful  
merchant sailor someday. Yet, Jack had something else in mind. He had heard stories of the pirates that roamed the seas like an evil plague. He never really understood why they were considered evil. He thought that the pirate's life would be exciting. At least, more exciting than it was now. Then, he would think about what else his father told him. That pirates who were caught would be jailed or worse, hanged. That's something that young Jack didn't really want in his life. As he gazed at the outside world, he didn't even notice that his mother's scream had ceased. The only time he  
looked up was when the door to his mother's quarters opened. He turned  
around to see Olivia.  
  
"Is it here? Is the baby here?" Jack ran up to her with excitement. He  
could barely contain his excitement. His smile soon fell from his face  
when he looked into Olivia's distressed eyes. "Ms. Olivia, is there something wrong?" He asked with his childlike concern. Olivia took him by  
the hand and took him to the front room he had just come from. She sat down and hoisted him to her lap. He knew that something was wrong when he  
saw tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Jack, there is something I need to tell ye." She said in a choked voice. Suddenly, the other woman that was helping Jack's mother rushed into the room dressed in her cloak, and went out the front door. Jack could help  
but think that it was odd.  
  
"Where is Ms. Sarah going?" Jack asked. Olivia placed a finger to her  
lips. Jack closed his mouth and was silent.  
  
"Jack, ye 'ave a sister." She said in a solemn voice. Jack let out a  
noise of happiness.  
  
"Well, I did want a brother, but a sister will do." He beamed. The  
excitement was short lived with Olivia started to cry.  
  
"That's not all. It's ye'r mum that's the problem." She stammered through the tears. Before Jack could ask anymore questions, the front door opened. Sarah had returned with two unknown men. Jack looked at them warily. He didn't really like it when strange men entered his home. He observed them going into the room that his mother was in. As they opened the door, he  
could hear a baby crying. He moved to follow them, but Olivia held him  
back.  
  
"No Jack, ye can't go in there. Not until the gentlemen are finished."  
She whispered into his ear.  
  
"What are they doing here?" He almost growled. He didn't like other men around his mother. He was very protective of her, even at this young age.  
  
"They are 'ere to take 'er away." Olivia said softly. Jack's entire body  
froze.  
  
"No, they can't take her away! I would let them!" He yelled. He struggled to break the grasp of Olivia's arms, but just couldn't. His body  
was not strong enough.  
  
"Ye'r mother isn't 'ere anymore young one! She passed on when given birth  
to ye sister." Olivia sobbed, holding the boy closer to her chest. He stopped struggling. He felt like he had just been hit by a two-ton cannon  
ball. His body just ceased to move.  
  
"No, she can't be gone. Who's going to take care of us?" He said with no emotion in his voice. He thought about his mother's side of the family.  
All of them were pretty much estranged from his family. They didn't approve of his mother marrying his father. Joleena was from a high class part of society, while Andrew was just an aimless sailor. None the less, the two fell in love and soon married after she had become pregnant with Jack. The two were never apart, except when Andrew died. Jack's father  
didn't have any family, so he didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
"Don't ye be frettin' about that? Sarah and I will discuss those matters." Cried Olivia. She continued to hold Jack close until the two men came out of his mother's room. They were carrying a movable cot, the body covered in a white sheet. Olivia let Jack down off of her lap and let him walk up  
to them.  
  
"Tis' a shame that this misses had to leave such young blood behind." The man in the front said as Jack approached the cot. The second one was about  
to push him back, but Sarah stopped him.  
  
"No, let the boy see his mother for the last time." She said. No one said anything as Jack lifted up the sheet to see his mothers face. How strange to him that she looked like she were just in a peaceful slumber. She still looked so beautiful to him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and replaced  
the sheet.  
  
"Goodbye Mum. I will always miss you." He prayed as they took his mothers body out of the house. The rain was still coming down in sheets outside,  
but they could faintly make out the horse and carriage that had come to take the dead away. Jack didn't want to see them go. As Sarah and Olivia gathered around the front door, Jack slowly backed away and went into the room that his mother's life had ended. He gazed around it and shivered. It felt so eerie. Then, he saw the basinet in the corner shift a bit. At  
first it startled him.  
  
"That must be her." He whispered as he tiptoed over to the tiny bed. He  
carefully looked over the side, to see the small girl inside. She had  
stopped crying, and looked up at him with her dark newborn eyes. He  
couldn't help but notice that she carried so many features that he had. Truly, this little child was of his family's blood. He then spotted a sign  
on the side of the basinet. On it was a name written in black ink. He took a glance at it, and then returned his attention to his sister. She  
seemed to be studying his every move.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Jack." He smiled at her. Of course, he couldn't answer him. Carefully, he reached into the basinet and picked the wrapped baby up into his arms. She didn't make any noise as he did this, almost like she trusted him not to harm him. He was concentrating so much on the girl that  
he failed to see that Sarah and Olivia were watching him from the door. None of them wanted to spoil this moment for the boy. Jack put up finger  
into the girls clinched fist.  
  
"I'm your brother. I'm going to take care of you from now on. I'll never let anything happen to you, ever." he started. A gentle tear fell down his  
cheek. "I'll be here forever, Katrina Joleena Sparrow. 


	2. Waking up in Tortuga

Several Years Later.  
  
The morning had just begun to break as the sun shined into the window of  
the inn. It slowly crawled across the floorboards, until hitting the  
lopsided bed. In it was the body of a man, unmoved by the suns rays hitting his tan face. He just rolled over and let it warm his back. He didn't even see the shadow slinking into his room. It slowly made its way toward the bed, its footsteps unheard by anyone. In its hand was a well crafted sword, ready to strike. Its body moved more gracefully than a well trained dancer, but was as deadly as a cobra. Suddenly, a footstep turned into a creak as a floorboard gave away to its light weight. The man in the  
bed opened his eyes and realized the presence in his room. He quickly grabbed his sword from the side of his bed and jumped into ready stance.  
  
"Thought ye could get me in my sleep, did ye?" He asked. The shadow just  
chuckled.  
  
"I would have preferred the element of surprise, but this will have to do."  
They answered as the two circled each other, sizing one another up. The man struck first, only to be blocked by the worthy foe. They went back and forth several times, each trying to gain the advantage. It almost seemed that they could read each others thought. Soon, they were in a deadlock.  
Their faces were so close, their noses were touching.  
  
"Excellent foot work I might add." The man smirked, his gold teeth glinting in the morning light. His opponent pushed away and resumed ready  
stance.  
  
"Why thank you." It answered as they struck again. Each swipe of the sword sent its sound through the halls of the inn, causing others to gaze out their own rooms in wonder. Back and forth, they continued, until the  
mans sword was knocked out of his hand and sent into the wall. The man tried in vain to get it loose, but his adversary was too fast. It held its  
own sword to his throat, ready to spill his blood. Yet, the man didn't  
feel any fear. He just began to applaud.  
  
"Well done Kat! I see my training has done wonders on you!" He laughed,  
pushing the sharp sword away from his jugular. Kat Just smiled and  
replaced her sword to its sheath on her side.  
  
"I learn from the best Jack." She answered, helping him pull his sword from the wall. The inn keeper would mind the mark from it, seeing that the wall was full of them. Tortuga was a wild place, full of fellow pirates  
and all around sinners. What they were doing was actually quite tame compared to what really happened around there. It felt like home to the  
two Sparrows, having been there since Jack turned eighteen. Their care takers Olivia and Sarah had taken care of the two of them before hand, but had both succumb to old age. It was just them now. Jack had grown into a very handsome young man. The twenty-six year old caught the eye of many  
women in Tortuga, which pleased him very much. His black hair was just starting to look like it was several different pieces, and was always held back with a red bandana and a tri-corn hat. His face was now very defined, with a finely trimmed goatee. His clothes were crisp, but ragged at the  
same time. He never went anywhere without his sword, his gun, or his  
prized jacket that Kat had sewn for him.  
  
"I know ye do, but why did ye have to wake me at such an hour?" Jack  
complained, gathering his effects. Kat just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Do you want to leave today or not?" She asked him, with one eyebrow  
raised. No one could ever tell that she was the sister of the infamous Jack Sparrow. That is, until they saw her spare with another man. She was one of the toughest girls in the pirate crowd. Her long blonde hair was never allowed to get as tangled as Jack's was. She always kept it nicely  
brushed and tied back with a yellow bandana of her own. Her sharp blue  
eyes were always watching her surroundings, as if anything could strike within a seconds warning. Though she was seventeen, she was very small for  
her age. Her head barely passed Jack's shoulder, but it never bothered  
her. Though she had been on as many ships as her brother, she had been  
able to keep a lighter skin tone. She often dressed like her brother,  
seeing that she hated the dresses the women around her wore. They're  
clothes were very similar but instead of a jacket, she wore a piece of fabric around her waist and allowed it to hang down like a short skirt over  
her pants.  
  
"Oh course, but a few more hours of sleep could have done me good luv." He  
grumbled as he pulled on his over coat. Finally, the two had gathered their things and departed the inn. With it being so early in the morning,  
the streets were certainly busy. They had to step over many passed out  
bodies from the night before, but took no notice to them. It was an  
everyday thing to them.  
  
"Well big brother, what are you going to call your new ship? I mean, it should have a name before we meet the crew." She asked, kicking a drunken  
man aside.  
  
"I have thought of a name for her. How about The Skull?" he suggested, never breaking his swaggered step. Kat just looked at him with a sideways  
glance.  
  
"Oh yes, that just screams 'fearsome group of pirates that have heads'. Is that how you want to be remembered?" She answered with much sarcasm. Jack  
playfully pushed his sister into a ditch.  
  
"Well then, what might ye suggest mate? It better not be some of ye'r womanly names either. I'm still trying to live down that sunken ship we  
had not too long ago." He said, continuing on as she ran to catch up.  
  
"I liked The Imperial Rose. What's wrong with that?" she said, as the sea  
and the dock came into view.  
  
"Oh, nothing. There was nothing wrong with it." He answered. Yet, under  
his breath. "If you were a unich." He hissed.  
  
"What was that?" She queried, gazing at the many ships that had docked  
overnight at the harbor. Jack just smiled innocently.  
  
"I haven't said a word luv, must be in your mind." He answered. Kat just  
shook her head at him. She was used to his little comments.  
  
"As I was saying, I think we should call it The Black Pearl. You know,  
after our grandmother. I already bare the name of Mum, so I think we  
should hour the one who raised her." She said. There was a moment's silence. Kat had only heard stories about her mother and grandmother, but felt like it was her job to carry on their legacy. Jack was very glad that his sister felt love for the family she had never met. He just put a hand  
on her shoulder.  
  
"And so it shall be. From now on, everyone will know the name of The Black  
Pearl." He said joyfully. Kat almost wondered if his reaction was  
genuine, or fueled from the rum he had consumed the night before. With  
Jack, you could never tell.  
  
"And Captain Jack Sparrow shall be at the front, guiding it to the  
treasures of the world!" she laughed. They continued down the road, watching out for fights that had spilled out from the night before. It was becoming quite loud. Jack watched them, almost wanting to be apart of the  
action.  
  
"If ye are trying to weasel your way into becoming first mate, ye can just forget it Katrina Joleena Sparrow. Ye know that woman, even miniature ones  
like ye, are not allowed to be running the crew. It's bad enough that  
people think that woman are bad luck to have on a ship." He told her.  
  
"First, I told you not to call me that unless you want me to call you Jonathan Andrew Sparrow." She scowled, counting off on her fingers. Jack  
quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Never say that name out loud! No other man knows my given name." He whispered. Kat wiggled out of his grasp and straightened her disheveled  
bandana.  
  
"Secondly, I have been traveling with you for years. I know the ways of you men better than anyone else. Besides, I'm your only sister and you can trust me more than some of these scallywags." She argued. She did have a  
point there, but Jack wasn't about to budge.  
  
"No Kat. The answer will forever be no. Sorry luv, tough break." He answered. Kat just groaned in disappointment. Suddenly, Jack stopped just before reaching the group of people gathered on the dock. All of them were  
waiting for the arrival of the Sparrows.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Kat asked, almost smashing into Jack. He pointed  
toward the crew.  
  
"Just taking a look at the men that will be helping us to our fortunes."  
He smiled. He took her by the arm. "Come now, shall we go meet them?"  
  
*Well, this is the end of chapter two. I promise things are going to get a lot more interesting in chapters to come. I just needed time to introduce the two Sparrows at this point in time. Keep in mind, this is ten years before the movie, and Kat is a new character. What do you think of it so  
far? Review it please! A new chapter will be coming soon!* 


	3. Meet the Crew

The group of men took no notice to the Sparrows until they heard they're footsteps approaching on the dock. Even then, they continued on with their work of loading the ship with the much needed supplies. Kat followed her brother passed piles of rope, spare sails, and many boxes of food and ammunition. With each crew member her eyes came into contact with, she became more disgusted.  
  
"This is the men that will be helping us find the treasures of the seven seas?" She said skeptically as they passed a particularly unclean man with  
a bald head. His brown teeth were what made Kat shudder away from him, nearly knocking Jack over. He quickly turned to her with a sharp look on  
his face.  
  
"Appearances don't always tell the whole story. They maybe uglier than a dog with the mange, but they are the best in Tortuga." He explained. Kat never really did understand his rational, but he was normally right. They continued on until they reached the plank leading up the ships deck. The  
men there weren't much to look at either.  
  
"Most of these men are much older than you, how do you except them to listen to you?" Kat asked, watching three of the crew climb up the ropes  
to ready a sail.  
  
"They maybe more aged, but some have just begun the life of a pirate. Ye might be more skilled than some of them, and ye are just a little woman." He answered, helping her to the deck before she plunged headlong into the water off of the plank. She couldn't believe how large the ship truly was.  
It was much bigger than the last one they had. Unfortunately, that one ended up at the bottom of the sea not too long before. Jack began to climb the stairs to inspect the wheel when he shouted down to Kat. "Go into the  
captain's quarters! I will call ye when we are ready to set off!" Kat just nodded and proceeded to where she was ordered. She peered into the quarters through the glass before opening the door. She had never seen a  
quarters that neat before. Usually, she would see Jacks effects left  
about.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this." She said to herself as she sat down on the seat by a window. She gazed out into the open sea and let out a sigh. It had been a long while since they last set off to sea. Each time they returned to land, Kat felt like the waters were just calling to her. Jack had always taught her to love the sea, never to fear its mighty powers to destroy men. She thought back to the first time she had ever been on the  
water. It wasn't very long after they left their home for Tortuga when they commandeered their first ship and set off across the Caribbean. She was only ten, and Jack was just nineteen. In those seven years since then, she had learned more than most of the boys did at school. She could read  
better than most of the people she had met, even her own brother. Her skills of sailing were more keen than an elderly fisherman. Yet, she was hardly ever allowed to do work on the ship. All because she was a female, she was to stay back and watch the men work. Jack would sometimes let her  
map out the next destination, but that was only when the first mate was  
ill. If she weren't the sister of a captain, she might never have been able to travel. She listened to the waves breaking on the rocks nearby,  
calmed by is serene sound.  
  
"You never know what you have until you miss it." She chuckled to herself  
as she turned to watch the men pass by the quarter's doors. She turned  
back to watch the sea once more, when the doors went flying open. The clattering noise was enough to make Kat jump out of her seat. There stood a tall figure of a much older man, but was dressed similar to Jack. His  
wrinkled face looked menacing as he glared around the room. His eyes  
settled on Kat, where it turned into a half smile. Kat swiftly put one hand on her sword, but found that it was tangled in the scarf tied around  
her waist.  
  
"I don't believe ye are suppose to be in here young one." He sneered. Before Kat could tell him who she was, he closed in on her and grasped her  
by the shoulders. "We best be taking you to the captain." He said, pushing her towards the open doors. On the deck, Kat could see that the crew was gathering. They all turned and looked when the man pushed Kat out  
of the quarters. All of them began to elbow each other and given her  
strange looks. Only one of them looked at her differently. He was a handsome man, probably a few years older than her brother. His dirty blond hair was long, but a bit curly. His face was kind, but strong at the same  
time. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Looks like we have an unwanted member." The man holding her shoulders yelled to the men. The crew began to laugh and snarl at the girl. Then, they heard someone clear their throat above them. They all looked up to  
see Jack standing on the upper deck.  
  
"I say, first mate Barbossa, what do ye have there?" He asked in his usual  
tone. Barbossa swung Kat around to let Jack see.  
  
"I found this whelp hiding out in ye'r quarter's captain. Good thing I found her before we left port." He said. Kat just looked at Barbossa with a dirty look and then back at her brother. Jack just snickered and smiled.  
  
"Now now Barbossa, is that anyway to treat the blood of a captain?" He  
asked. The crew looked at each other in a confused manner. Kat just  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"He means that I'm his family." She yelled out, breaking Barbossa's grip. She ran up the stairs to the upper deck and joined her brother there. She gave him a very angry look, at to which he just shrugged. He looked out to  
the crew.  
  
"Gentleman, I want to welcome ye all to The Black Pearl. I see that ye have already made the acquaintance of my sister Kat." He said, motioning to her. The crew didn't make a sound, but looked at each other out of the  
corners of their eyes. "I expect each of ye to treat her like myself. Anyone that does anything unkindly to her, lets just say that the prospect of children in ye'r future is zero." He said sternly. Kat swore she saw  
some of the men cringe. She just smiled at that thought. "Now, get to  
work! We have much to do, not enough daylight to do it!" He ordered.  
Everyone on deck scattered to their jobs. Jack did an about face and  
walked to the wheel of the ship.  
  
"Thanks for saving my neck back there Jack. I owe you one." Kat said,  
breathing a much needed sign of relief. She was about to leave, when Barbossa came up behind her once more. He just looked down at her like she  
was nothing.  
  
"Captain, I didn't know that she was one of ye'r own. I wouldn't have  
bothered her so much if I had known." He said, turning his eyes away.  
  
"Not to worry mate, you would have found out either way. Now, get back to  
work." Jack said, not paying much attention. Barbossa gave one last glance at the girl, before departing the upper deck. Kat already didn't  
like him at all.  
  
"Jack, I know that pirates shouldn't be trusted, but there's something about that particular one that I don't like. Are you sure it was wise to make him your first mate?" She asked with much concern. The ship gave a sudden lurch forward, nearly knocking Kat flat on her face. She gained her  
composure and waited for the answer.  
  
"Ye worry too much. I'm certain that this mission will be just like the ones before." He said, trying to guide the ship out of the harbor. The window was just enough to get them going at a medium speed in a short time.  
Kat looked out over the deck's railing.  
  
"For once, I hope you are right." She whispered. Inside, her heart was telling her that he was very wrong. It was like intuition was telling her  
that this voyage was going to be much different than any others she had  
been on. That something was going to happen to all of them and change their lives forever. All of it would have something to do with that first mate. She couldn't tell this to her brother, he would just tell her that  
it was just a female thing. She hated it whenever he used that excuse.  
She just shook her head, trying to rid herself of these feelings. She  
watched just turned her attention back to the ship. She watched as the harbor and Tortuga began to shrink from sight. She felt happy that they were leaving that stink hole behind. She never liked being there in the  
first place. As they reached the open sea, she went running for the  
stairs.  
  
"Where are ye going Kat?" Jack yelled to her. She looked at him with a  
sideways glance.  
  
"Just to my favorite spot. You don't mind, do you?" She answered. He  
just shook his head.  
  
"Of course not my dear. We need someone up there anyway." He called. Kat nodded and started down the stairs. She went right for the pole that held the sails. She cranked her neck upward to see how high it really was. It was just enough to make her eyes squint in the sunlight. It was perfect to her. She went to the side of the ship and began to climb up the ropes. On  
the first break, she paused to try and find another rope to climb. The only one she found was much to high for her to reach. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach it. Below her, she could hear a few of the  
crew members laughing at her, taunting her.  
  
"Bloody pirates." She scoffed. She didn't even notice someone come up  
beside her.  
  
"Might I offer some assistance me-lady? He asked. Kat turned to find that it was the same man that she had gazed at before. Her heart felt like it  
did a flip.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I need to get to the crows nest, but this rope  
it far to high." She explained. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Well then, I'll help you." He answered. He clasped his hands together and changed his feet around to keep a good grip. "Step right there then,  
and you'll be set." He said. Kat was more than happy to comply. She  
stepped into his hands and he boasted her up to the rope. When she was  
sure she had a good enough grip, she looked down at her helper.  
  
"Thank you.um." she started. She suddenly realized that she didn't know  
his name.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill miss." He corrected her. She found his name a little odd,  
but usually pirates had different nicknames.  
  
"Yes, thank you Bootstrap Bill." She said. He gave her a bit of a salute and continued on with his work. She began to climb the rope to the top of the pole as quickly as she could. She had done this so many times in her  
life that she never got tired. Soon, she was pulling herself into the crows nest at the very top. It was much quieter up here, though the wind was more strong. As she stood in the crowd next, she carefully took off her boots. She never liked to wear them while she was up there. Then, she climbed out of the crows nest and onto the pole that held the sail. No man  
she knew was brave enough to do that.  
  
"This is more like it!" She said to herself, the wind pulling her hair from her face. This was her spot on the ship, no one could take it from  
her. This was her freedom. As the sign of land disappeared from sight  
behind her, she put her arms out, like she was ready to fly away. Everything that had happened just washed away. It was a new beginning, a  
new journey, a new life. She was just glad to be alive for it all.  
  
*end of another chapter! Man, did I make Barbossa into a jerk or what? I hope I start getting a few more reviews for my work, it takes a really long  
time to get it done! Anyway, the next chapter will probably be a conversation between Bootstrap Bill, Jack, and Kat. Remember in the movie when Raghetti said that Will was a spitting image of his father? That is  
why Kat is so taken by him. R&R!* 


	4. William Bootstrap Turner

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Kat Sparrow. Steal her and die.  
  
Sorry it's taken so long for another chapter. My keyboard went haywire and  
I had no enter key. Believe me, it's bad enough writing papers without that key. Anyway, I'm going to be on Spring Break soon so I will be able to work on this a lot more. I have college midterms coming up, so there probably won't be an update next week. Either way, I need you to review it  
and on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen before the teenage girl decided to leave her post in the sky. She carefully pulled her boots back on and proceeded to swing down on one of the ropes from before. She landed with a dull thud as the fellow crew members continued to work around her. Darkness never meant that the  
days work was finished. She gazed up at the helm to find that her dear  
brother wasn't there. She figured that he must have returned to the  
quarters for business. She began to walk toward there, when one of the crew ran right into her, knocking her backwards. She lay there for a few  
seconds, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Why don't ye watch where ye are standing wench?" The rather large dark  
skinned man's voice boomed. She gazed up at him and nearly cringed in  
fear. His body was covered in strategically places scars. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his muscled chest seemed to puff out even farther than  
usual. His face bore a sneer that was enough to scare the fur off of a rabid dog. Kat knew that he was not a regular English pirate. His accent  
was much different from theirs. She began to push herself up when he  
kicked her back down.  
  
"Did you not hear the captain earlier?" She asked, attempting to stand back up again. This time, she drew her sword before he could kick her back  
down. She looked him dead in the eyes, trying not to blink. She never wanted to show that she was afraid, especially not to a man such as this.  
  
"Ye are not welcomed here." He hissed, not breaking the contest. Suddenly, two men came in between the large man and the young girl. They both looked rather dirty and worn, but had a young quality to them. One  
appeared to be much older than the other, but the younger one was much  
taller. The shorter, bald man pushed Kat's sword down.  
  
"Now now poppet, there be no need for this. Ye, best not be gettin' in a  
fight ye surely can't win." He said, his yellow teeth glinting in the moonlight. Kat just looked at him for a minute. She didn't really know what his intentions were. Yet, she re-sheathed her sword and backed down. The bald man then turned to the large, black man. "Ye will be the first  
man cast off by a captain in the first night for pickin' a fight with a  
woman if ye are not wise, Bo'sun." He said to the man. Bo' sun just scowled, but walked back to the turn stile he had been working at. It was not worth getting into a scuffle with these two men. It would have been  
too easy. The two men turned to Kat.  
  
"I mus' a'mit, that would 'ave been quite entertaining." The taller, skinny man said. Kat's eyes went from one to the other. She knew better  
than to fully trust pirates, even ones that save your hind quarters.  
  
"I didn't need any assistance, but I thank you for it." She said, holding  
out her hand. The bald man promptly took it and gave it a sharp shake.  
  
"Names Pintel. This 'ere is my brother Raghetti." He introduced them both. Kat once again looked at the two. She knew that families come in all shapes and sizes, but this was a little weird. She quickly let go of Pintels hand, only to discretely wipe the dirt and sweat onto the side of  
her waist bandana.  
  
"Is my brother in the captain quarters?" She asked over the noise of the  
other men. Raghetti began to nod like a spider had fallen on his head.  
  
"Aye 'e is." He answered. Kat gave a weak smile.  
  
"Good to know." She said. She gave a little nod and allowed them to return to their duties as she walked to the quarters. She opened the door to find Jack, and the man that had helped her before standing around the  
table, looking at various maps. Both of them looked up as the girl  
entered.  
  
"Kat, there ye are! I thought ye would have come down hours ago." Jack said as Kat took a seat on the cushion next to the window. She let out a  
sigh.  
  
"It's been so long since I have been able to be up in the crows nest. I  
felt I should make up for the lost time." She said, looking out of the window at the starry night sky. She turned back to the two. "Aren't you  
supposed to be doing that sort of planning with your first mate?" She  
asked, looking at the parchment sprawled out.  
  
"Barbossa is tied up with the new crew, so I asked William Turner here to assist." He said, picking up a compass. William smiled at Kat, his eyes  
very warm.  
  
"We meet again milady." He beamed, then turning his attention back to the map. Kat hopped off of the seat and walked up next to Jack. She couldn't make out exactly where he was trying to take them. She was ready to ask,  
but decided that it would just send him into one of his lengthy  
explanations.  
  
"What was the commotion out there? I was just about ready to come out and  
check things." Jack asked, not looking up from his project. Kat just  
rolled her eyes behind his back.  
  
"It was nothing. Just a little tiff between men." She brushed it off. Jack seemed to believe her, as he did not put down his work. Kat watched in silent as he mumbled unheard comments to William. Kat could help but stare as this handsome man once more. She felt as though that if she were  
to look away, his looks would disappear and she would be gazing at just another scum ball from Tortuga. Her experiences in her temporary home had taught her that not many men could be trusted to treat a lady the why she  
was meant to be. This man seemed different to her.  
  
"Captain, don't you think you better be getting back to the helm? Barbossa hasn't been back with the night report just yet." William asked his new  
friend. Jack just looked at him with his crooked smile.  
  
"Of course. I'll leave ye to finish the mapping. I shall return shortly." He said. Kat moved to one side to allow her brother to pass and leave the quarters. Her heart almost jumped out of her throat when she found that  
she was now alone with this incredible man. The quiet was almost deafening, if it where for the sounds of the crew and the sea. Feeling her  
tension, William set a piece of parchment back down upon the table and  
looked up at the teenager.  
  
"Tis not everyday that a pirate captain brings family on board, let alone a  
lass like yourself." He said, taking a seat across the table from her.  
Kat gave a slight shrug.  
  
"Jack isn't your usual captain. Believe me, I should know." She snickered. Much to her surprise, he laughed with her. She was not use to  
someone being so kind with her.  
  
"He is the first one that I have ever seen that acts so outwardly as he does. Swaggering about, sometimes babbling about nonsense." He laughed, taking a drink from a flask he kept in his pocket. Kat could smell that it  
couldn't have been a drink that would impare him.  
  
"You should see him when he has a bit of rum in him. It's a sight to  
behold." She said, her muscles now beginning to unwind the more  
comfortable she became.  
  
"May I be so bold as to ask, Miss Sparrow, as to what you are doing with your brother? Shouldn't you be home with your mother, learning the trades of a woman?" He asked, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. Kat just shook her  
head.  
  
"Jack and I are orphans. Our father died before I was born, and our Mum  
died just after. I know I shouldn't, but I do feel much jealousy with  
Jack. He got to meet these wonderful people, and I never got an  
opportunity. Yet, he has been so good to me. Even when we lived with  
Mum's friend for a time, he always made sure that I was taken care of.  
When they too passed, he brought me to Tortuga so that I would not be  
alone." She explained in a somber fashion. Her heart froze a bit with  
hurt over thinking about the parents she never knew, but she quickly  
recovered.  
  
"I'm sorry to here that Miss Sparrow. Your brother is a great man to do what he is done. It's not usual that you hear about sibling pirates that  
happen to contain a sister." He commented. Kat gave another shrug.  
  
"You don't have to keep calling me Miss. Sparrow. Kat will do just fine."  
She said, giving a half smile.  
  
"Kat it is then." He said, then taking another drink from his flask.  
  
"What about you, Mr...William...Bootstrap...what am I suppose to call you?" She  
stammered.  
  
"Fellow crew members must call me Bootstrap. Only true friends and family may call me William. You may call me the latter of the two." He answered.  
Kat was a little taken aback by this. She had never been considered a  
friend to anyone, except for some of the females on Tortuga.  
  
"William then, what about you? Do you have any family?" She asked, putting her head into her hands, deeply listening. William let out a sigh.  
  
"Aye, I do. I have a wife back on the mainland that I love with all of my heart. I also have a son, also named William Turner." He started. Kat  
winced a bit when hearing that he was married. She felt that any woman that was to have this man should thank the heavens above for such a gift as  
this.  
  
"Why are you not with them?" Kat asked with such wonder.  
  
"My wife didn't want William to know what I really do. She has him thinking that I am a merchant sailor. He must never know that his father is a low life scallywag. He's almost ten now, so he would be old enough to understand what that was. Most of all, I don't want him following in my footsteps by any means. I want him to lead a righteous path, not one of a  
criminal." He continued. Kat listened with awe. She felt that she understood how he felt about his son. Jack had almost sent her away once, not wanting her to become like him. He then realized that he couldn't live  
without her and allowed her to come.  
  
"You are a good man for doing that. He should be very proud of what you have done for him." She said calmly. William looked out the windows on  
the doors of the quarters.  
  
"Someday he will be. For now, I send back any kind of treasure I encounter just to give my son a better life. Not many here can say that they have helped those in need." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kat held back tears that had gathered in her eyes. Out of all of the stories  
she has heard through the years, his struck such a chord.  
  
"The saying is wrong. There is such honor among thieves. You are heavy proof of this." She said, carefully wiping them away before they could be  
seen. He looked down at the floor and nodded.  
  
"Aye, the same for you. I maybe too old to leave all of this, but what about you? Do you ever think that you will get out of this?" He asked.  
Kat thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I do love to travel the seas. Yet, I do want to have a family someday far away from this life of sin. Maybe when I grow old enough to be  
on my own and married. For now, I've got Jack, the ship and the seas  
ahead." She said with pride. Just then, the door opened once more and  
Jack appeared. William suddenly stood up from his seat out of respect.  
  
"Captain." William nodded to Jack.  
  
"The wind is too light to travel tonight. We have set anchor and will be here until morning." Jack said, taking off his hat and setting it on the  
table. William nodded again.  
  
"Aye." He answered.  
  
"Ye are dismissed to ye'r duties William." Jack said, motioning to the door. He didn't say it his usual authority voice, so Kat could tell that he must have been awful good friends with him. As he turned to leave, Kat  
stood up and cleared her throat.  
  
"William?" She said softly. He turned back to face her. "When you said that only your friends and family may call you William, why did you allow  
me to?" She asked with curiosity. He just looked at her caringly.  
  
"I liked you the minute I met you and the captain. Why, aren't you use to  
having friends?" He asked her. Kat bit her lip.  
  
"Of course. I have one back in Tortuga named Anamaria. She is a Chilean that is almost as old as Jack is." She answered, giving a sideways glance to her brother. Jack knew her friend Ana all too well. He had been given  
his share of slaps from that one.  
  
"Well, now you have another one to add to your list." William smiled. With that, he left the captain quarters to return to his work. Jack looked  
from the door back to Kat.  
  
"I see ye two have made nice." He said, returning to his piles of parchments once more. Kat Sat back down and grabbed an apple from the bowl  
on the table.  
  
"Well, I surely wasn't going to only talk to you this whole time, if that  
is what you were thinking." She said sarcastically as she bit into the apple. She ate it as she watched Jack pine over these maps like there was the gold themselves. "Where exactly are you taking this ship?" She asked, pointing to a marked area. Jack limply hit her hand away so she would not  
smudge the ink.  
  
"Ye will know in time. Right now, I think it's best that ye rest. Ye need ye'r strength if I'm were let ye stand on the very top another day." He said. Kat suddenly felt very tired. She had been awake for a very long time, and it was well into night by now. Not wanting to go down to where the crew slept, she took the seat by the porthole as her bed. She took off her waist bandana and balled it up to make a cushion for her head. As she laid down in a way to look out the porthole, Jack came up behind her. He had removed his own jacket and placed it on top of her. Because her body was so short and the jacket was long, it covered her perfectly against the  
cool night air.  
  
"Thank you." She said to him, her eyes drooping. He then bent down and kissed her at the top of her forehead. He had done that ever single night since she before she could remember. No matter what, she never grew too  
old for it.  
  
"Pleasant rest Kat. Tomorrow is another big day." He whispered into her ear. He then left her alone to continue his work. Outside, Kat listened to the music of the sea overtop the working men. She felt herself slowly  
slipping away into the world of dreams, until she was fast asleep.  
  
*Everybody say it with me now...AAWWWWWWWWW!!! I had to add that last part so you can really get a feel for how much Jack cares for his sister. What do you think about the stuff with William? Another thing, I don't really know if Pintel and Raghetti were brothers in the movie. I just thought it  
would be interesting if they were. Anyway, I'm not sure what the next  
chapter is going to be about, but it'll come soon.!* 


	5. Tension and directions

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Kat Sparrow. Steal her and die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first two days passed without much of an incident. Kat and Jack did their jobs as best as they could, and the sea was beginning to seem more  
and more like the home they never left. Kat's eyes opened to the sun streaming in through the porthole. Dawn had just begun to sprout from the horizon and the waves were calmly breaking against the hull of the ship. She slowly sat up on the seat and rubbed the nights sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room, trying to get her eyes readjusted to the light of day. She saw Jack sitting at the table, his body limp in his chair and  
his hat drawn over his eyes. She snickered as he snored quietly. He  
probably hadn't gotten to sleep much earlier than her awakening.  
  
"Good morning to you too." She whispered under her breath. She dropped her legs from the seat and stretched out. The morning had brought a chill to the air, and she shivered. She grabbed Jack's coat and flung it on to keep warm. She then grabbed her waist bandana and retied it back into its  
skirt-like fashion. She listened for footsteps, but couldn't find any  
except hers when she walked to a mirror. Her hair was messed from the night and she hated to keep it like that. She opened a drawer just below the mirror and pulled out a brush she had found many years before. It was  
bend and broken, but still did the trick.  
  
"Ah, beautiful." She smiled to her reflection. She replaced the brush to  
its drawer and walked for the quarters doors. She looked back at her brother to see if she had wakened him. She breathed a sigh of relief when  
she saw that he hadn't moved an inch. She quietly opened the door and stepped out. She was immediately greeted by a nice, cool wind that almost  
blew the door back closed. She dodged out and shut it before it could  
slam.  
  
"That was close." She said, wiping a hand across her forehead. The deck  
was completely empty. Everyone was still asleep from the night before. Most of them probably hadn't slept for days, so this would be a very good  
thing if they wanted to have a successful voyage. She looked up to the crows nest to see that the night watchman had left his post already. She scoffed in disgust at this. She knew that he was supposed to stay up there until the captain gave orders for him to return to the ground. The sails had been lowered for the night, but were easy enough to raise once the crew was ready to ship off. For the first time in a while, she felt that she  
was home.  
  
"Well, isn't it the little Sparrow." A voice from behind her made her jump about a foot off the ground. She whirled around to see First Mate Barbossa standing there. Kat felt a bit weary about this, being alone on deck with  
him. She sort of wished that she had a pistol of her for protection.  
  
"Yes, I am always up this early. And the name is Katrina." She said through her teeth. Barbossa just gave her sly sneer. She couldn't tell  
what he was thinking, but didn't think it was anything good.  
  
"Tis a bit hazardous for such a child to be on board with such an unwelcoming crowd." He said as he circled around her, his eyes moving up  
and down her body. Her comfort level was very low at this point.  
  
"I have done it many times. I may just be one of the most experienced  
sailors on the Pearl, savvy?" She said sternly, not breaking the viper like gaze of this sinful man. His sneer quickly faded, replaced by a look  
of disgust.  
  
"Is that so?" He hissed. Kat stood her ground.  
  
"Indeed. I have been doing this since I was just a child. According to  
most, I am one of the best climbers and the best lookout that they have ever seen. Even better than the captain." She answered. She could feel that Barbossa wasn't really enjoying the fact that she was beating him at his own game. Inside she was laughing, but on the outside she kept a stone  
face.  
  
"The best, eh? Then ye might just be an asset to this ship after all." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tried to pull away, but he held  
on. She wasn't entirely what he meant by that comment.  
  
"Barbossa!" Jacks voice shot past them. They both looked up to see the  
captain standing there. How long he had been there, neither had known.  
  
"Aye Captain?" Barbossa answered, taking his hand off of Kat's shoulder.  
  
"Wake the others. We best be heading off." He ordered. Barbossa looked  
back at Kat with a sideways glance, before heading to the stairs to the  
lower level.  
  
"Looks like ye two have made quite the fellowship." Jack said as Kat  
watched the last bit of Barbossa's head disappear.  
  
"You could say that." She said, shrugging and placing her hand into the jackets pockets. She was surprised when she found something there. She pulled it out to find that it was a small box. It wasn't much of anything, nothing designed on it. She opened it up to see that it was nothing but a  
compass. She did notice something about it was different. "Jack, your compass doesn't point north." She looked up. Jack swaggered over and took  
it from her.  
  
"I know." He answered. Kat expected to hear more of an explanation as she took off his jacket and handed it too him, but none came. He just replaced  
it in his pocket.  
  
"Is there a reason for it?" She asked as he started up the stairs to the  
helm. She was soon to follow him.  
  
"Ye will know soon enough Kat." He said, sounded a tad annoyed. Down on deck, the men began to emerge groggily from the sleeping area. Among them was William, and the two Kat had met the day before. Bootstrap looked up at her and flashed a smile, before resuming his hard face in front of the others. All of them headed to their stations and began to get the sails ready for the day. There was much to be done. Immediately, Jack noticed that the wind was blowing much harder than the day before. Almost like a prayer had been answered. The only thing problem was that he was concerned  
about the wind blowing a certain someone off the top of the sails.  
  
"Kat, I don't think ye will be going up there today. Ye will be blown right off into the sea." He said, looking at the top of the mast with a  
keen eye. Kat just let out a scoff.  
  
"But Jack, I have done it during a storm! What makes this day any  
different?" She complained. She hated to be grounded.  
  
"First off, I didn't even know ye were up there. Secondly, I make the  
rules around here so when I say ye can't do something; ye can't do it,  
savvy?" He answered as he checked the compass once more. There was nothing Kat could do. When her brother got into captain mode, there was no  
bringing him down. Admitting defeat, she just shook her head.  
  
"Yes Captain. What would you like for me to do?" She asked. She hoped  
that he would have some sort of job for her to keep busy for the day.  
  
"Why not work on the little parchment book ye have? Ye seem to enjoy that bit of a hobby." He suggested, not even looking at her while he talked.  
Kat brought a hand to the side of her head.  
  
"I almost forgot about that! Alright then, I shall do that and one of this  
fine crew may take my place." She said her voice with just a hint of  
sarcasm. Jack didn't seem to notice.  
  
"If ye are needed, I will send Bootstrap to fetch ye." He said as Kat started down the stairs. She quickly dodged into the captain's quarters and began to frantically search for her item. She prayed that she hadn't  
left it behind in Tortuga.  
  
"Where are you?" She said out loud as she rustled through one of the drawers. Finally, her hand felt an object that was familiar. She closed  
her hand around it and pulled it out.  
  
"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she looked at her book. She had begun writing  
in it after she received it from Jack for her fifteenth birthday. She never went anywhere without it. Attached to the beaten book was a small  
bottle of ink and a pen she had fashioned out of a stick and a piece of metal. She clutched the items tightly as she shut the drawer and departed from the quarters. She didn't want to stay on the noisy deck with all of the men. It was bad enough when they weren't tired. She found her way to  
the stairs leading to below the deck and descended into the darkness.  
  
"Haven't these men ever thought of bathing?" She whispered to herself as a whiff of the crews sleeping area touched her nose. She carefully walked around heavy objects and storage to make it to the brig area. This was her ideal quiet spot. Normally no one ventured to this area unless they had  
taken someone hostage. She had never been in there before hand, but  
marveled at the fact that it was much larger than their old ship. The  
heavy doors would be able to keep even the strongest of men at bay.  
Looking around, she found the key hanging on the wall nearby. She  
sauntered over and grabbed it. She then proceeded to unlock one of the  
holding cells and tie the door back with a bit of rope. Yes, this was going to be a very relaxing area if she ignored the fact that most people that entered these cells were usually put to death. She went inside and  
sat down, leaning her back against the wooden wall.  
  
"Perfect." She smiled as she opened her book, her bottle of ink, and began  
to write. She tried to write in it as often as she possibly could.  
Everything she did, went, or was going to do was to be documented. She hoped that one day, when all of this was in her past; she would be able to  
read it to her children. She didn't want to forget even the slightest detail. Of course, now she was writing about the first day on The Black  
Pearl, her multiple scuffles and her budding friendship with what she considered the man of her dreams. Time slipped by as she scratched down everything that was locked away in her brain. Suddenly, her concentration was broken when she heard hard footsteps above her head. She looked up in  
case it was someone coming her way, but found that she was still alone. She looked back down at her book. She had already written about ten pages before that happened. Again, the footsteps started above her. She looked up to see a bit of light coming from a knot hole in the ceiling. Slowly,  
she closed her book and placed it where she had been sitting.  
  
"Have ye finished mapping the course?" She heard Barbossas voice coming fro above. It took her a few seconds to realized that the brig must have been below the captain's quarters. She heard Jack say something next, but it was too soft for her ears to catch. She had to get closer. She looked around and spotted a support beam that would take her right up to that knot  
hole. She quietly climbed it and brought her eye up to that hole. She couldn't see very much, but she could now hear everything. She tried to  
stay as silent in her uncomfortable position as she possibly could.  
  
"Ye do know that the crew think ye are mad for this voyage. The place is  
just a legend to them." She heard Barbossa say. She could see Jack  
setting some maps onto the table.  
  
"Oh, they shall believe soon enough. All of me life, I have been listening to tales of Isle de Muerta but not one of those stories contained a human that had been there. I would like to change this." Jack said, pointing to  
a certain spot of the made. Kat raised her eyebrows in interest.  
  
"Isle de Muerta? What's that?" She said to herself under her breath. She  
continued to watched and listen with all of her might.  
  
"Aye, but tis a fools mission. The place doesn't exist." Barbossa  
answered, not paying attention to where Jack's finger lay.  
  
"Oh, but it does! I have obtained a map to that very island from a black-  
market dealer." Jack insisted. Kat gritted her teeth a bit. She know  
that Jack liked to purchase things from the black dealers, but normally  
they weren't the real deal.  
  
"Well Captain, as ye said before, all of the loot is equal for all. Of course, that means the location of the swag." Barbossas voice hissed. The  
very sound of it made Kat cringe.  
  
"Of course, but ye are not to disclose this to the crew. They are beneath us and therefore are not rightfully entitled to such information." Jack answered. Kat began concerned. She already didn't trust the first mate, but having him know such valuable information was defiantly not the best  
idea. As Jack began to explain the directions to Barbossa, his voice became too hushed for Kat's ears to pick up. She pressed closer to try and  
catch something.  
  
"Where are you doing Brother?" She whispered, struggling to get something.  
She hadn't noticed the person coming up behind her. The only indication was went the person grabbed her. She tried to let out a scream, but they covered her month. This was it; the men were taking their evil minds out  
on her. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't break free.  
  
*This seems like a good place to end. I love doing cliffys! Muah ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha! Anyway, I'm reading the scripted to try and match a few things up. In later chapters, you get to learn about the fate of Jack and how Kat takes it. I hope I can update more often, but school is in full force. I have 6 weeks left until I'm done, so I hope to get some work done  
then! Bye bye!* 


	6. Betrayel

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Kat Sparrow. Steal her and die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The person held her tightly as she was pushed toward the wall. She suddenly got a genius idea. Keeping one of hers upon the one that covered  
her mouth, she thrust the other into the handle of her sword. She then  
proceeded to run up the wall and do a flip over the figures head. It didn't seem that he was expecting anything like that. As her airborne body began to fall against the effects of gravity, the sword naturally pulled from its sheath. She landed like a cat on her feet as the attackers hand  
slipped from her mouth. She held the persons arm behind his back and  
brought the sword up to his throat.  
  
"How dare you attack? You have no idea who you are messing with." She  
hissed into his ear. She felt the man become less tense.  
  
"If I didn't, I would have already killed you." He answered. Instantly,  
Kat knew the voice.  
  
"William? What do you think you're doing, striking like that?" She asked  
her older friend as she released him from her iron-like grip and re-  
sheathed her sword. Both of them looked a bit disheveled from the  
encounter.  
  
"Me? I thought you were a stowaway. You should be more careful than to hang from the beams like a family tapestry." He said with a hearty laugh.  
At least he could see the humor in it all.  
  
"I was just..." she started, but closed her mouth. How was she going to  
explain that she had been eavesdropping on a conversation between the captain and the first mate? He would surely turn her in to her brother, and then she would have been in a lot of trouble. "You're awfully lucky yourself Bootstrap. You were just seconds away from ending up in front of the high one himself." She said, readjusting the bandana on her forehead.  
  
"You had some pretty fancy footwork for a mini woman. Your brother teach you all that?" He asked, stepping out of the open cell. Kat stopped to  
pick up her book and ink before following him.  
  
"Naturally. He's taught me all of the moves. He always said that you can't be too careful around scurvy dogs." She answered, locking the door  
behind. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Glad to hear you are safe from this scurvy dog" He said with heavy  
emphasis on the last two words. Kat let out a high pitched snicker.  
  
"Well, for your mind only, I wouldn't have killed you anyway. It's not in me to take the lives of others." She sighed, starting for the stairway.  
As she began to ascend, she turned back to her friend. "Now if it were someone like Barbossa or Bo'sun, I would have made a nice exception." She sneered. The light of the midday sun pierced her eyes like yellow daggers.  
She had forgotten how long she had been down there. She then thought of  
something.  
  
"Bootstrap, you weren't down there without reason. Why did you come?" She asked him, shading her temporarily sensitive eyes from the burning star.  
  
"Captain thought you might be a bit hungry and sent me to get you. Although, he never mentioned that you would be in the rafters." He gave a  
wink. Kat could help but look into his brown eyes. She felt her heart  
flutter again before breaking the glance. This was no time for her to  
begin developing teenage girl feelings for this man. She looked back  
around the ship, when she spotted Barbossa.  
  
"At least I know that someone isn't in the quarters any longer." She  
murmured under her breath.  
  
"Pardon?" Bootstrap pressed. Kat was shocked that she could be heard.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking aloud." She quickly answered. Bootstrap just  
shrugged and left her on the deck to go fulfill his duties for the day. She returned to the quarters. Jack had already gone back to his post, but there was some food left for her. She suddenly felt the pangs of hunger bite at her stomach. As swiftly as she could, she returned her book to the drawer and sat down at the table. As she began to eat, Jack walked back  
into the quarters.  
  
"There ye are! I trust Bootstrap was the one to call ye forth?" He asked, crossed by her and grabbing a map. Kat swallowed and looked up from her  
food.  
  
"Aye. How are things with the crew?" She asked, taking a drink from a  
goblet. He turned his attention to the map, but kept an ear open.  
  
"I have never seen such a determined crew. It's as if they know where we  
are sailing for." He answered, peering over the parchment. Kat then  
noticed something different about him.  
  
"Jack, what in the blazes you have around your eyes?" She sniggered into  
her lunch. While she had been gone, he had smeared a black concoction  
around his brown eyes. At first he looked at her with a confused look.  
Then he remembered what exactly she was talking about.  
  
"I heard it from a traveler in Tortuga. Takes some of the suns rays away  
from ye'r sight." He said, pulling out his compass and checked it.  
  
"In my humble opinion, it makes you look like a harlot." She chimed. He looked up at her with an extremely dirty look. Kat just pretended to be more interested in her food once again. In the silence, the conversation she had over heard came flooding back to her mind. She set whatever she  
had been eating back down.  
  
"Jack, how much do you really trust people?" She asked. Jack looked back  
up at her with an odd look.  
  
"Kat, have ye done something stupid?" He said, his face not changing. Kat  
quickly shook her head.  
  
"No, just answer the question." She shot back. He rolled his eyes and set  
the map down.  
  
"The only one in the whole Caribbean that I trust fully is ye Kat. Everyone else must gain it. I thought ye already were aware of that fact."  
He answered, crossing his arms.  
  
"And the others? Have they gained your trust?" She continued. Jack gave  
a shrug.  
  
"Aye, a few of them. Why do ye ask such things love?" He said crossing over and putting a hand on her shoulder. He then drew it away in case any  
of the crew was spying. He didn't want them to know that he had the  
emotions for compassion.  
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just something that floated into my mind just now.  
You can go now." She said, turning her attention away from him. She wasn't fully satisfied with what she got, but it was better than nothing.  
She didn't look back up until she heard the door shut when he left the  
quarter.  
  
"Aye, there is a reason. I'm worried." She said softly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day held no events like the one Kat and Bootstrap had been  
through in the brig. The days seem to be almost perfect for The Black Pearl and her men. Now, as the sun fell behind the horizon, the night was shaping up to be as nice as the day. So nice in fact that Jack gave orders  
that this was going to be a night task as well. Kat, of course was forbidden to join them at that hour. Jack thought that a girl her age was  
better well rested than any man. Kat thought it was because she was equivalent to the devil when she had not received the gifts of the twilight hours. Before that time came, she decided it was best to watch the crew at  
work, possibly getting to know their patterns.  
  
"Say Pintel, how long have you been on the seas?" She said, watching him  
scrub the deck along side his younger brother.  
  
"Longer then th's ol' mind can remember poppet. Me brother was 'bout ye'r age when 'e joined in." he told his story as he worked. He didn't seem the least bit annoyed by her. Her eyes then fell on Raghetti. When they had first encountered one another, she hadn't seen a different from all of the rest. Now, she had seen that where his right eye should have been was  
nothing but a dark, empty socket.  
  
"I'm guessing you still had sight in both eyes at that time." She said,  
propping her head onto her knee where she sat.  
  
"Aye, Miss Sparrow. Got me self in a row wit another band years back. Bloody blighters took me eye 'long wit me ol' cap'n." He piped up, dipping his brush back into his bucket. Kat listened attentively. She didn't know  
whether to feel sorry for him or thing he was very stupid for getting  
himself into that mess.  
  
"I'll have you know that I use to make dolls when I was younger. I'm sure I may have a few wooden eyes left over in my effects." She said, patting a little sack at her side. She didn't carry it very often, but it held some of her past. She opened it up and pulled out a few of the wooden eyes she kept. She wasn't entirely sure why she kept toting those around. She then  
picked out a relatively larger one and handed it to Raghetti.  
  
"I know it isn't much, but it's the best you can do before you find a glass one." She said, handing it to him. He examined it with his good eye and  
looked back up at the girl.  
  
"Ye'r a differ't breed, I tell ye what." He said as he popped it into the empty socket. It rolled around a bit before coming to a rest at a forward  
position.  
  
"Perfect fit. Now you look no different from any full sighted pirates." She said, happy with her work. Raghetti looked over at Pintel so he could  
cop a look.  
  
"Well I'll be. Ye look out for ye brothers men." He sneered. Kat just  
gave a shrug.  
  
"That and it was giving me the creeps." She answered. Before the two could react to that comment, They heard Jacoby strike on his violin. It was a quick tune, something to keep the men going as the night toiled on.  
Kat jumped to her feet and approached where the music was coming from.  
Jacoby was perched upon the turnstile, where he was going with it as it turned. He never seemed to have a problem with the young Sparrow, so she went in between the men and sat on the other side of the musician. With  
that, she began to sing along with the tune  
  
"Would you live the life of honor  
Or let your life be fun?  
Would go the straight and narrow  
Or die the richer one?  
Oh I don't know what others would be  
But for me, my life is this  
To sail the seas until my bones do rest  
The plight of the pirate, it truly be  
The most exciting one.  
  
Would you find the treasures of the worlds  
Or earn some fancy wig?  
Would fight with whelps and scallywags  
Or wear a gown so big?  
Oh I wish this not be the life that I live  
For tis too boring for me  
I'd rather live the life of a pirate  
Live among the sea."  
  
At the end of her song, she let out a laugh. Whenever she heard music, words just came to her mind. She always had this talent, ever since she  
was young. At the wheel, Jack let out a clap.  
  
"That was beautiful." He yelled down to her. Kat gave a slight bow.  
  
"I thank you." She smiled. She jumped down from the turnstile and proceeded up to join her dear brother. As soon as she reached him, another musician had joined Jacoby and began to play another tune. This one was a  
song that Kat knew. She tugged on Jack's jacket.  
  
"What?" he said, pulling his arm away. She kept on going.  
  
"Come Jack! Dance with me, and have a little fun." She begged. He looked at her like she was crazy, but couldn't resist her large blue eyes. He let  
out a sigh before turning to Barbossa.  
  
"Take the wheel. It seems that I have been called out." He said. No sooner had he let go of the wheel, when Kat pulled him over by the railing and began to dance and sing. She felt all of her worries fly away, just like when she was in the crows nest. The music filled her ears and flushed  
out everything that troubled her. After a minute, Jack seemed to be  
getting into it as well. He spun her around like a toy top.  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho,  
yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho" Kat's voice echoed into the night. Finally  
the song came to an end, leaving the laughing siblings.  
  
"Wait until ye find a husband. He better want a woman that loves music like ye." He smiled. He then returned his face to it's usual hard look in  
front of the crew. He returned to the wheel, where Barbossa had taken  
over.  
  
"Back to ye'r work First Mat Barbossa. That is all." He ordered. Barbossa compliyed, but Kat noticed that he gave Jack an unusual look from  
behind his back. Like Barbossa had something on his mind, but wasn't willing to share. What was he up too? Kat just glared at him. Jack took no notice to them as he reached into his pocket. He then cursed loudly as  
he withdrew his hand.  
  
"Kat, I left my compass in the quarters. Can ye retrieve it for me?" he asked her. She gave a little salute and went on her way to Jacks quarters.  
She leaped down the stairs to add time and went inside the area. On the table was Jack's compass, as well as a goblet fill with a liquid. Beside it was a bit of parchment. She went over and picked it up, only to find  
her name was on it. She looked from the goblet to the parchment.  
  
"Must have thought I'd like it." She shrugged as she picked it up and took a drink. The second it went down her throat, she knew something was wrong.  
It seemed to burn her, filling her throat with liquid fire. She dropped  
the goblet and brought her hands to her throat in panic. Breathing was  
extremely difficult, and the yells that she tried to bring forth never  
came.  
  
"Help me." A raspy whisper bellowed out, but it was not loud enough for her to be heard by anyone. Her body began to go numb. She tried to walk, but crumbled to the floor in defeat. Her eyes were growing heavier by the  
second. She tried to reach out for anything, but it was too late. Her  
body fell limp and her eye's closed.  
  
*Dun dun dun! Oh, now we have a mystery on our hands! Also, another cliffy! Is she dead? Is she alive? What's going on? Well, you are just  
going to have to wait for the next chapter!* 


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Kat Sparrow. Steal her and die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat had no idea where she was. She knew that she couldn't have left the ship. In fact, she could see that she was standing on the deck, but yet she felt that she was no longer there. She gazed around slowly, taking in the surroundings. The world seemed distorted, almost fanciful. They had turned a combination of purple and blue. The Pearl looked larger than Kat  
had remembered, and was completely empty.  
  
"Jack?" Her voiced echoed. A mixture of fear and curiosity filled her  
heart. Suddenly, she heard a bellowing laugher coming from behind her. She whipped around to see a sinister looking Barbossa standing at the helm, his black eyes burrowing into hers as if he wanted to read her thoughts.  
  
"Welcome Miss Sparrow..." he began. At that second, the rest of the crew appeared behind him out of nowhere. Kat backed up in shock, letting out an audible gasp. "To the new Black Pearl!" Kat covered her ears at his last words; for they were loud enough to make her ears bleed. The pain brought  
her to her knees. When she looked up once more, they were all right in front of her, looking down upon her with menacing smiles. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. She reached for her sword, only to find it wasn't  
as her side.  
  
"Where's Jack?!" She yelled, standing back up. Her answer wasn't exactly what she wanted. Right before her eyes, the crew changed from pirate men  
to horned demons. Kat screamed, turned on her heel, and began to run across the deck. She was using all of her strength to get away from these  
devilish beasts. To her surprise, the deck seemed to never end as she willed herself forward. When she looked behind her, her heart leaped into  
her throat. They were gaining on her faster than she had seen anything move. Before she could turn back around, her body was pitched backwards. At first she thought that they had grabbed her, but soon found that she had run into the mast. Maybe this could be her point of safe haven. She ran to the nearest ropes and began to climb. Instead of going in slow motion, she discovered that she was moving at a rate she hadn't before. When she  
looked down, she saw that the demons we're following, although, the  
ugliest, biggest, and meanest looking one was roaring at her.  
  
"Ye'll never get away Sparrow! NEVER!" His snarls rocketed at her. She took no mind to them. She knew that as long as she reached the top, she was safe. Finally, she hit the crow's nest, where she collapsed inside of it. She felt so tired; the want for sleep was growing within her. Yet she  
knew that if she let her guard down, she would surely be attacked. She just laid there, watching the purple clouds go by as she caught her breath.  
  
"Kaaaaaaatt." A breezy whisper came to her ears. Immediately the sleepiness disappeared. She sat up in the crows nest and looked around.  
There was no one there. Carefully, she stood up. It then came again. "Kaaaaaaaatt." It echoed. She spun to her left to see Jack and William standing at the end of the pole that held the sail. Both were smiling at  
her, seemingly unaware of what she had just experienced. Even if they didn't know, she couldn't have been happier to see them. She climbed out  
of the crows nest and onto the pole.  
  
"Jack, William! Barbossa and the others have gone mad! We have to get out of here!" She said as she found her balance. They just continued to smile  
at her.  
  
"Whatever do ye mean Kat? They are a fine crew." Jack answered. Kat  
couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Didn't you just hear me Jack? We are in trouble, we have to leave!" She  
yelled at him, her hands balling into fists. Jack opened his mouth to  
speak, but William stopped him.  
  
"Maybe you better listen to her. Maybe we should leave." He said, his face hidden from her view. As he turned back to her, she brought a hand to  
get mouth in shock. His face had turned into Barbossas. Kat tried to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat. In a split second, William  
punched Jack in the chest, making him fall over the side of the mast.  
  
"NO!" Kat screamed as she ran onto the pole and looked down. Jack was  
gone. Tears began to sting her eyes as she turned back to William,  
Barbossas face gone from his but the sinister look remained.  
  
"Traitor! How could you kill him?" She asked in her sobs. She never got her answer. She didn't see his fist as he punched her too. She tried to maintain balance, but she too fell over. Her high pitched screams of agony  
followed her as she plummeted downward toward the open sea. Above her,  
Williams's eyes matched hers.  
  
"Bye bye Kat!" He yelled down. Kat tried to reach out, but her hands found nothing. This was it for her. Her body flipped around so that she  
was facing the sea. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.  
  
"No!" She yelled as she shot up where she laid. It took her a few seconds to come to the conclusion that she wasn't in the sea, but in the captain's  
quarters sitting on top of her usual sleeping spot. Her head ached  
slightly, but faded when she rubbed her eyes. Her eyes then traced the room. She was alone. She then looked out of the window to find that the sun had probably come up hours ago. She had overslept. She jumped off the  
seat, only to have Jacks jacket fall to the floor. She hadn't even realized that he had covered her with it. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't remember ever going to sleep. She couldn't even remember much of anything after William had called her from the brig. She picked up the jacket, put it on like usual, and proceeded out to the deck. Everyone within hearing distance looked up as she stepped out, but  
quickly returned to their jobs. All except for William.  
  
"Good to see you awake Kat." He said without much enthusiasm. He wouldn't  
even look her in the eye.  
  
"Aye, but I don't think I've ever slept so long. I'm usually up before Jack." She laughed, stretching her arms. It didn't seem that William was paying attention to what she had said. Kat lowered her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked with a stern tone. He just gave a  
shrug.  
  
"No milady, nothing at all." He answered, still not looking at her. Kat was a little miffed, but decided that he must be on the taxed side today.  
  
"Well then, I'll just go get my instructions for the day from Jack. I'll see you later." She said, giving a nod. William didn't react. She left him and started up the stairs to the helm. She stopped at the top when she saw that Jack wasn't there, but Barbossa was. His eyes moved toward her,  
and a rotting sneer grew on his face when he saw her.  
  
"Ah, isn't it the young Sparrow? Been waitin' for ye to arrive." His  
gravely voice making a chill rush down her spine. She looked around.  
  
"Where's my brother? Where's Jack?" She asked, not seeing any sign of the  
captain. Barbossa's sneer grew wider.  
  
"I don't think ye'r ready for the answer." He answered. Kat's right  
eyebrow raised up at this comment.  
  
"Cut the evasive talk, where is my brother?" She growled through her  
teeth. She was shocked at how animal like that her voice had come out. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned, thinking she'd  
see Jack's face but found it was only William.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll handle this one." He said. Right then, Kat really wished she knew what on earth was going on. Barbossa didn't speak, but his nod was approval enough. William led Kat to the opposite side of the upper deck. When they reached the railing, he spun her around slowly  
to face him. Right away, she knew something was very, very wrong.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked with confusion. William paused, and then  
cleared his throat.  
  
"Kat, there was an incident last night after you fell asleep." He started.  
Instantly, Kat's attention was locked.  
  
"An incident?" She repeated. William put up a hand, indicating for her  
not to interrupt him.  
  
"A sudden storm brewed up without any warning to us. It was the hardest one most of us have encountered in years. The wind nearly blew all of the  
sails out. The captain, Jack, tried to help all he could to keep  
everything in order. He tried to keep the wheel straight and on the course. He didn't even see that the mast on this deck had sprung loose. It spun around and hit him before he even knew it. We tried to stop it,  
but it picked him up and threw him into the sea. The crew made several attempts to find him, but the waters were too violent." He explained. He paused again to allow Kat's mind to catch up to her ears. She just stood  
there shaking her head.  
  
"No, not Jack. This doesn't happen to Jack." She kept repeating. William  
clasped a hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kat. He was lost to the sea. After we knew that he wasn't  
coming back, Barbossa took charge of everything. He is going to be our captain. Tis part of the code." He continued. Kat hadn't heard any of  
the last bit. Her thoughts were now lost in her grief. Her flesh and  
blood, her only living relative was now gone. The one person that had given her a chance at anything had left her behind. Also, fearful thoughts  
flooded her mind. What was going to happen to her now?  
  
"Don't fret. You will remain on this ship with the crew. Barbossa has decided that having someone your size might come in handy once we reach our destination. He also needs someone with your lookout skills to be in the crows nest." William said, as if he had just read her mind. Kat closed the jacket around her tighter, as if that would bring Jack back to life. Like in her dream, her tears burned her eyes. Without warning, she shoved  
William aside and started to the stairs.  
  
"Where do ye think ye'r goin'?" Barbossa hissed as she passed. She didn't answer him, but just continued on her way. Before Barbossa could stop her,  
William came up beside him.  
  
"Probably to do her job. It's the only reason why you didn't do the same to her, isn't it?" William said in a matter-of-fact tone. Barbossa glared  
at the man.  
  
"Get back to work." He growled at him. William gave a nod and left for what he had been pursuing. In the meantime, Kat was making her way up the ropes to the crows nest. The members of the crew either sniggered as she  
passed, or didn't acknowledge her at all. Once she reached the top and  
climbed into the crows nest, she collapsed in a fit of sobs. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. She buried her face into her arms, trying  
to muffle them from anyone's prying ears.  
  
"Why? Why?" She just kept asking, but knew that there were no easy  
answer. She then lifted her head and looked at the sky. "You said you  
would always be there! You told me that you would be here the day I am  
married and raised a family! Where are those promises now Jack?" She whispered angrily. This kept on for almost an hour before she ran out of tears to shed. Even then, she just sat in the crows nest, thinking about what she had been told. At the same time, she was trying with all of her  
might to recapture the memory of the night before, but came up  
unsuccessful. Slowly, she stood up in the nest and allowed the wind to blow her hair out of her tear stained face. It felt good. She then looked down at the jacket. This was the one thing she had that would bring Jack's  
memory back. She grabbed the collar and brought it too her nose. It smelled like sweat mixed with rum. She never thought how much she would cherish that scent. She allowed it to drop back down and she looked out  
over the sea.  
  
"Welcome to ye'r new life Kat! Trust me, it'll be great love." Jack voice floated back to her thoughts of the first time she had ever set sail. She  
remembered it fondly. As she let her hand drop her sides, she felt the sword by her waist. She then realized something else. She pulled out her  
sword and examined it in the midday light. She then raised it over her  
head, holding it proudly.  
  
"See Jack? You will live on. All you have taught me will help me through this journey. With your lessons, you will be immortal!" She said to the sky. A certain happiness filled her from head to toe. With everything he had taught her, she would never be alone. To her, he was now invincible.  
  
*Short chapter, I know, but more is to come soon enough. We all know things that Kat doesn't, which is kind of fun in it's weird way. Believe me, she'll know the truth soon enough! Not to mention you guys! As for  
your reviews, I have a few comments: No, Kat is never going to be Will jr.'s mom. That's just gross. She is just a teenager with a crush, and nothing more. Also, someone said that Jack didn't learn the song until his  
time on the island with Elizabeth. I knew that, so that's why Kat was singing it instead. That doesn't mean he knows it. I don't know what else  
to say, so I'm gonna go.** 


	8. A Prophecy?

The next few days were the hardest Kat had ever had to endure in her short life. With Jack gone, there was no one there to keep the men at bay except for William. Even then, William seemed distant from her, like he didn't want to look her in the eye. The same day she had found out her brother was dead; Barbossa wouldn't let her enter the captain quarters.  
  
"Ye are one of the crew, so ye will be staying with them as well." He sneered at her as the crew members chortled in the background. There were  
things she could have said to him, many would have made most of the men  
blush. Yet, she kept her mouth shut. She knew that one little problem  
could get her thrown overboard, maybe worse. So she kept to the crow's  
nest, only to come down for food and drink that William saved for her. That little place above them all became her new home. She didn't even mind sleeping in it at night. Anything to keep the prying eyes of those awful men away from her. On this particular night, she sat there looking at the stars. Under this blacken sky, she couldn't help but feel so small to the  
world. A feeling she was growing more use to with every passing hour.  
  
"We're still on course for that island you were looking for." She spoke to  
the night sky. It gave her comfort that she could still speak to her  
beloved brother, even though he could not speak back to her. "But that bloody whelp of a man Barbossa has more greed in his heart than you will ever know. It's that that I am blaming you for his actions, but you were  
wrong to allow such a devil on this ship." She thought for a moment. "Take that back. That man is far to evil to be a devil. I don't know what  
he is, but it's something the heavens couldn't have created." Her eyes followed along the stars until falling upon the half moon that lit up the  
dark. To her, it was beautiful.  
  
"Is that little wench going to stay up there all night?" She heard someone call from below. She thought she might have to answer back when  
another did it for her.  
  
"Why not? She knows that if she came down, what we'd do with her." The  
laughing voice sniggered. Kat shuttered at the very thought. She then  
raised her eyes back to the moon.  
  
"See what I mean? Jack, these people aren't living by the code when it comes to me. To them, I'm better off as some sort of barn animal!" She clinched her teeth in anger. She then lightened up, remembering to remain  
emotionless. It was much safer like that. "Mother and Father probably aren't too thrilled of the path you've taken me on. I bet the second you appeared they gave you an ear full that you won't forget. At least that's  
how I imagine them to be from your stories." She bit her bottom lip, fighting off the impending tears. "The best thing I have right now is the knowledge that you are with them now and all of you will keep me safe from  
harm. That, and if I ever got into a scuffle I know you will guide my sword to victory." She ran her hand across the handle of her sword that hung at her side. As a gentle wind blew a few stray hairs from her face, her eyes began to feel heavy. Below, the voices of the men were far away, almost like in another land. Fatigue was beginning to take over. Slowly, her eyes closed as her voice carried on the wind. "I love you Mum and Dad.  
I love you Jack."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was once again in the distorted world that she had seen only once  
before. The purple and blue colors dancing to an unseen melody as Kat surveyed the surroundings. She could feel the ship rocking under her feet, and smell the salty air as it blew past her. It appeared that she was the  
only one on the ship. Yet, when did she come down from her post? She didn't remember climbing down to the decks. It was all so very confusing.  
  
"Hello? Where is everyone?" She called as she walked towards the  
captain's quarters. Once again, the walk seemed to take miles, of if a force had stretched the ship out to be the size of a town. She was about to reach forward to try and grab the door handle, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her body didn't move, but she whipped her head around to find the culprit. Her eyebrows lowered when she saw that no one was there.  
Maybe she hadn't felt it at all. She turned her head back, and then jumped back as a man had sudden appeared out of no where in front of the doors. His long hair was in dreadlocks and littered with beads and what Kat thought was a stick. His beard was braided and his eyes were lined with kohl. His clothes were tattered, but otherwise in good shape. His smile revealed a few gold teeth. Kat didn't know what to think of this man. She  
just pulled her sword on him. "Who are you? What do you want?" She called. The man just continued smiling. Then, without a bit of fear in his eyes, he grabbed Kat's sword with his bare hand and swept it from her  
grip.  
  
"No need for a fight love." He said with a shrug. Kat gasped and clapped  
a hand over her own mouth when she heard his voice.  
  
"Jack? Can it be?" She said, drawing closer to his. He raised his arms  
to shoulder level and did a little swaggered spin.  
  
"The one and only mate!" He exclaimed. Kat was speechless. He looked nothing like he did before he went overboard. She ran at him to give him a hug, but her hands plunged right into his chest. She quickly brought them  
back in horror. He wasn't solid at all. He was like a shadow, a ghost  
even.  
  
"Jack, what has happened to you? I know you are dead, but you have changed in appearance." She asked, wondering how exactly he had taken her sword  
away if she could not touch him.  
  
"Me, dead? Highly impossible. Captain Jack Sparrow can't die by the hands of others love. It just can't be done." He said as he looked her sword  
over.  
  
"By the hands of others? William said that you died when you were swept  
overboard." She said with a hint of confusion.  
  
"Ye have been told lies. Are ye seeing me now? I may not look this way now, but I will. If I were dead, I would never change, what ye see now is  
a change." He explained, handing the sword back to her.  
  
"I don't understand." She said, shaking her head. Different emotions were  
boiling inside of her, waiting for her to decide what to let out.  
  
"Ye will understand soon enough." He said. Then, his smile dropped and his face went into a look of seriousness. "Heed my warning Little Sister.  
Once the island is behind ye and the moonlight has taken ye, get out. Leave this ship for ye will be in great danger if ye stay. Do not bring anyone with ye. They have already been marked." He whispered, as if it  
were a secret between the two.  
  
"What? Jack, you are speaking in nonsense." She said. Suddenly, the door to the captain's quarters made a loud bang. Kat jumped about a foot off  
the ground.  
  
"I must leave ye. Never forget what ye have been told Katrina Sparrow. Ye'r life depends on it." Jack called as his body faded from sight. Kat  
reached forward to grab him.  
  
"No! Come back!" She yelled as the doors to the quarters burst open like a bomb had hit it. Splinters and pieces of wood went flying as Kat flew backwards. As the dust began to settle she could see eyes looking back at  
her, but she couldn't get a good look. "Jack?" She called. The next moment, she wished she had never said anything. All of the crew men were staring at her, but instead of being like she knew them they were walking skeletons. Bits of clothing and hair clung to their bones as their wispy  
snickered sounded. The next thing she heard was her own screams.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat awoke with a start to the cold night air. She was groggy, but aware of what was going on around her. She was still in the crow's nest where she had fallen asleep. All of that had been nothing but a dream turning into a horrible nightmare. She noticed that her face was colder than it should have been against the wind. When she brought her hand up and touched her cheek, she found that it was soaked with tears. Everything Jack had said in her dream was still playing in her ears. Was this a warning? Or was  
her own grief so powerful that she had imagined such a scenario.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked herself as she stood up. She couldn't have been sleeping for very long, for the night was still upon them. Her mind was just busy with thoughts as she tried to get a hold of what went on  
inside her head. She rubbed her temple, trying to bring relief to her soaring mind. "This is too much." She whispered as she looked out to sea. Just then, she straightened up. It was hard to see, but she could vaguely  
make out a line of land that was in the distance. She grabbed for her  
spyglass, whipped it open and looked out. Sure enough, the moon was throwing off enough light for her to see an island just ahead. "Land Ho!" She called out. Below, she could hear the faint footsteps of other crew  
members.  
  
"Land Ho!" Another one yelled into the night. Kat watched as many of those who had gone to bed came rushing out of the cabins. The dark deck was cast in light as Barbossa emerged from his quarters. Kat just growled at his very appearance. She continued to watch the activity below. This had to be the island they were looking for, it just had to be. Yet, her  
mind went back to her dream. She had been told that once they left the  
island, she was to leave the ship. Could it be real?  
  
"No, it couldn't. It was just a silly dream." She told herself. She pushed the ghostly advice to the back regions of her mind. They may have found what they were looking for, and she didn't want anything spoiling the moment. Not Barbossa, not the crew, not even her own thoughts as the ship  
cut through the water towards it destination.  
  
*What do you think? Could it be a little bit of foreshadowing? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First, I had a broken computer. Then I had  
finals. I am now all done with school, but I have a new job to worry  
about. Don't worry; I'm going to continue writing. For anyone that  
doesn't like the format... sorry but I can't help how the website puts things. It's so weird sometimes. Anyway, I'm going to let you guys go for  
now. BYE BYE!* 


	9. The Aztec Gold

As the ship drew nearer to the island, it began to take on a more haunting, intimidating look. Kat could feel a cold shiver rush through her body. Something was telling her that this wasn't right. That there was certain danger ahead. Still, there was nothing she could do but remain at her post as the moonlit island filled her sight. Below her were the noises of a crew getting the smaller boats ready for departure. Most didn't even look up at her as she watched them. She couldn't help but wonder if a few of them had forgotten that she even existed or thought it was beneath them to acknowledge her. She wouldn't have been surprised either way.  
  
"Wonderful. They're probably not even going to let me go with them." She shook her head and rolled her eyes the same time. Suddenly, a loud screech  
came from behind her. She let out a yelp as she jumped a foot off the crows nest's planks. She spun around, grabbing her sword and presenting it in battle. She was shocked when all she saw was a little black and white monkey sitting there. She had never seen a creature like him before, let  
alone wearing clothing and bearing what she thought was a smile. She replaced her sword and came in for a better look. "Hello there. Where did you come from?" She asked it. She felt a spot of stupidity as she almost expected it to answer in a human tongue. Instead it presented her with a  
piece of parchment, Kat recognizing it as a part of her diary. She promptly took it from its tiny hand. "Thank you." She said as it began to  
make its way down the ropes to return to the deck. Kat then turned her  
attention to the note. She did not know whose hand writing it was, but  
read Williams nickname at the bottom.  
  
"Katrina, the captain is wanting you for exploration purposes. He orders you to come down at once." Williams voice rang in her head. She paused,  
seething at the thought of her name coming out of Barbossa's mouth as William wrote this. "I don't know what he'll be needing you for, but its best you watch your back. After what happened before, you are never safe. Bootstrap." Kat had to read the last part of the note again. It sounded  
so much like her dream that it was creepy. She crumpled the note and  
placed it into her side bag, the only effect she had gotten out of the  
captains quarters. She looked up and saw that the island was now close enough to see the texture of the rocks. To an unskilled eye it would seem  
that it was easy sailing, but Kat knew better. Places like this were  
filled with underwater jagged rocks that would pierce the bottom of the ship like a knife into a tomato. It would be a miracle if the Black Pearl  
got through this without a few damages.  
  
"Well, I better go see what that worm of a man wants." She said to herself as she climbed out of the crows nest. She felt her way along the dark mast as she made her way down. The scraping and the conversations became louder as she swung out on one final rope. She let go of it, dropping in to the deck and landing on her feet as graceful as a feline. Men pushed past her as she straightened up and looked forward. She had landed right in front  
of Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Evening Sparrow. I see my little pet has delivered my request." He said showing every one of his disgusting, uneven teeth. Kat's eyes found the  
monkey sitting on Barbossa's shoulder.  
  
"A mangy, sickness ridden, ball of fur and teeth? Very fitting for you." She said with her usual biting wit. Only this time, Barbossa's hand shot out, grabbing her around the throat and cutting off half of her air supply.  
The pain was great as his fingers tightened and he began to lift upward.  
She had doubted his strength before, but now she knew she had been  
mistaken. Her toes barely touched the ground as she choked under the  
pressure.  
  
"Ye better lose ye'r bitterness Sparrow." He spat at her. She tried reaching for his hand to pry his fingers away, but her arms had become numb from lack of air. "Ye should know that ye'r only kept around as a watcher  
and a toy for the men. Everything else is grounds for keelhauling. Ye don't want to happen to ye what happened to the other Sparrow." He said, bringing his face about an inch from her reddening one. Just as she felt she was going to black out he released her, pushing backwards as he did. She went crashing into a coil of ropes, her lungs happily gulping the new oxygen it burned for. She coughed heavily as the pain in her neck started to subside. She felt the places where his fingers had been, wincing at how raw it felt. She knew that there would be marks for days in those spots. No one that had seen the incident made an effort to help her. They just worked around her, snickering as they did. Carefully, after she regained her breath, she picked herself up off of the ropes. Her neck burned as she got to get feet. Barbossa was no longer standing in front of her, so she walked over to the doors of the quarters. In the reflection of the windows she could see long bruises where his fingers had been. She knew that they would be there for a while with how deep purple they were. When she turned back, she could see Barbossa talking to Bo' sun. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but got a good idea when Barbossa pointed at her. The  
next minute, Bo' sun was stomping toward her with a length of rope. He  
grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and thrust her right arm behind her  
back.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" She shouted over the noisy ship. Either he hadn't heard her, or he wasn't listening because he began to tie  
her hands without an answer. "What is the meaning of this?" She said again. Once again, Bo' sun continued his work. When he was finished he  
had just enough rope to lead the girl around like a dog on a leash. He gave it a hard yank and Kat was forced to walk backwards. She struggled against her bindings, but they were far too tight for any movement. When  
she looked behind her, she saw Bo' sun handing the rope off to Captain Barbossa. "Why have I been bound?" Kat yelled at the captain. Before she  
knew what happened, Bo' sun swung his arm and backhanded her across the  
face. Kat had been so surprised that she saw a few stars after it  
happened.  
  
"You will speak when spoken to!" He barked. At this point, Kat was no longer afraid of this man. She wanted to hurt him more than anything else.  
On her cheek, she could feel a slight stinging sensation followed by the wet drip of blood running down her face. She guessed that at this point she probably looked similar to the men she had seen after a tavern fight in  
Tortuga.  
  
"Now now, I believe that is a fair question." Barbossa said, pushing aside  
the larger man. Bo' sun backed off.  
  
"What is going on here?" She growled. Her eyes locked onto Barbossa's. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction that he had defeated her in  
anyway.  
  
"Ye, Sparrow, are going to be the bait. Legend has it that there are many a trick inside the caves of Isle De Muerta. They have been placed to kill  
those who dare enter and salvage the treasures within. If ye do not return, we know that ye have tripping a trap and are dead." He explained in a low voice. He then looked up at the crew that had surrounded them. "One mustn't get their hopes up." He sneered. The rest of the crew found  
that too be funny as a chorus of dry chuckles floated up. Barbossa  
returned his attention to Kat.  
  
"And if I do return?" She asked. Barbossa's face didn't change.  
  
"No matter what, the Sparrow bloodline ends with Katrina." He hissed. Kat's eyebrows immediately went up. She knew exactly what that meant. If  
she did come back, they were going to kill her. They were going to go against the code and murder her for nothing. Barbossa looked up at someone behind her. "Clean this one up! I don't want it gettin' any blood on my boats." He ordered. Kat closed her eyes and lowered her head to her chin. It was the first time that she didn't know what to do. She couldn't reach her sword, nor call for help. A sense of hopelessness flowed through her. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, guiding her toward the side of the ship. She opened her eyes to see William. His face what like stone  
and the usual shine in his eyes was gone.  
  
"Bootstrap, please untie me. I can't fight with my hands bound." She pleaded. He didn't look at her. He just led her to the stairs and they started down to the brig area. He took her into where the crew slept and grabbed some old rags from a corner. He then sat her down and looked over  
her injuries.  
  
"These should heal quickly. They aren't that deep." He said as he dipped a rag in water and began to wash the blood off her cheek. She watched him  
attentively as he did, the water soothing the cut.  
  
"William, I know you won't let them kill me. I can feel it." She said. William didn't stop what he was doing. He just picked up another rag and  
wrapped it loosely around her neck.  
  
"This should keep you from hurting yourself anymore." He said softly. It  
took a moment to have what he said sink in.  
  
"Hold on. You aren't going to let them kill me. Why else would you be worried about me being hurt?" She said, he eyes lighting up. William put  
the rag down and looked from side to side as if someone where to be  
listening.  
  
"I would never allow you to be murdered." He whispered. Then, before Kat could say anything else, he took her by the arm and began to led her back up to the deck. Most of the men had already gotten into the boats and were waiting down below. The only one left was the one containing the captain and a few others. William helped Kat into the boat where a crew member she knew as Kohler took the rope and forced her into a seat. William jumped down after her and took his place at the oar. Slowly, the boat was lowered into the sea by the select few that were to stay with the ship. The splash  
down was minimal and they started on their way toward the mouth of the cave. Kat found that her balance was a little uneven with her hands tied  
as the boat rocked in the waves. In the dim moonlight and the fiery  
torches the lit the way, she could see a familiar crew member on board.  
  
"Raghetti?" She whispered. She looked up at Barbossa to see if he heard her, but his back was too her. She shifted back to Raghetti, but he had  
not reacted to her call. "Raghetti, I know you heard me." She hissed. For a split second his good eye turned on her, but went back to looking out to sea. Then, keeping one eye on the captain, she leaned in closer to him. "Never forget who gave you your eye. You are in my debt." The emotion on his face never changed as she spoke to him. She hoped dearly that he had  
heard every word.  
  
"When ye want to throw 'his one off Cap'n?" One of the men said. Kat  
didn't know his name.  
  
"When I say so." He growled back. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity that the crew member had shown. Jack may have thought this was the best crew, but Barbossa thought they were a bunch of bumbling idiots that would  
probably get themselves hanged more than anything. Darkness started to  
envelope them as the cave blocked the moonlight. The torches gave  
everything a more eerie feeling.  
  
"We've run up on land sir!" an echo of Bo' suns voice called to them. Kat looked over the side of the boat to see the sand was coming closer to them. She was sent flying forward as it hit land. She would have hit the bottom of the boat with her face, hadn't William caught her just in time. Before she could thank him, Barbossa grabbed her by the sleeve of her shirt and  
pulled her to her feet.  
  
"This is where ye get off. Don't come back unless you've found riches." He said as he pushed her off of the boat. The wet sand slopped as she hit. She turned back to see them all staring at her with guns drawn. She knew that if she didn't get moving, they would kill her right there. She began to walk into the dark cave, still bound and angry as anything. As soon as she knew she was far enough away for them to hear, she let out a groan of  
frustration.  
  
"Haven't these barbarians ever heard of being kind to a lady? Bloody pirates, once I get out of these ropes I'll show them a thing or two. No one treats Kat Sparrow like a rat and gets away with it." She complained as she continued on. She could hear water dripping in the distance, and since she couldn't see very well in the dark she started to go towards it. "I have to get away from these people. I know I shouldn't leave them the Pearl, but what choice do I have? It maybe mine now that Jack is gone, but I value my life more than metal and wood." Suddenly, she glanced up and saw what she thought was a glint of light up ahead. No longer worried that she was going to be doomed by a booby trap, she began to run to it. She  
hated to be in the dark alone, so this little bit of light was her salvation. She skidded to a stop when she reached the entrance, and nearly  
stopped breathing. "Whoa!" she gasped. She had never seen so many  
treasures in her entire life. The entire cavern was filled with gold,  
silver, and jewels. All of them sparked in the moonlight that leaked through holes in the top of the opening. As she stood there ogling at her  
find, a voice came to her mind.  
  
"Someday, we will be rich enough to by almost royalty." Jack had told her  
this once when she was ten. She shook her head in amazement.  
  
"You weren't joking my brother." She said absent mindedly as she walked into the open area. She didn't even know where to begin. It was all so overwhelming to her. It even made her forget the cut on her cheek and the  
fact that her hands were still tied behind her back. Then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and stopped in awe of what she had found. It was the biggest chest of gold that she had ever had the honor of seeing. It was illuminated by the light from the top of the cave, it's gold shine brilliantly amongst the others. She couldn't figure  
out what the markings were, but she didn't care. She stepped up on the rocks, wanting to see what was inside. Much to her dismay, there was a lid on it. There was no way that she could get it off without her hands. She  
stood there for a minute, thinking of what she could do.  
  
"Pull them under your feet." Her conscience told her. She felt so stupid for not thinking of that before. Slowly, she began to drop her hands down her legs. She only needed to go far enough to step backwards between them and bring her hands in front of her. She took a step backward to finish the job, but got caught on herself and went falling backwards into a pool  
of water. She cursed loud enough that she was sure that the crew could have heard her. It seemed whenever Sparrows wanted to be graceful, they landed flat on their behinds. At least she now had her hands in front of her. Quickly, she climbed back up to the huge chest. She then grabbed a  
corner of the lid and began to push as hard as she could. She never imagined that it would be so heavy. As the lid moved, she noticed that the moonlight was now gone, leaving the room in a dim light. She guessed that  
some clouds had moved in, but she didn't much care at this point.  
  
"Come now!" She grunted as the lid finally moved enough for her to see  
what was inside. Her eyes grew to the size of teacups when she saw the hundreds of coins that were in it. "Wow!" she said in awe as she reached  
in a plucked one from the top. As she did, a curious feeling pushed through her body. She hadn't felt something like that before. Suddenly  
the room didn't feel as cold and the stinging in her cheek and neck disappeared. Yet, she assumed it was because of her sheer joy of finding  
such a place existed. She returned her attention to the coin. Its beautiful gold shined like a star in her palm. She brought it closer to her eye and examined its skull marking. It certainly would fetch quite a bit once they reached the mainland but she knew that if they knew she had it, she would never be allowed to keep it. That's when she got a glint in  
her eye. No one had to know that she had it. She took the coin and slipped it into her boot, sure that no one would think that she could take  
anything. They were too stupid to ever think that. Then, she used the same method she used to bring her hands forward to replace them. Her final task was to close the chest, hiding the evidence of her thievery. With her hands behind her back once more, she resorted to using a sharp kick to get it closed. After another tumble backwards off of the hill of gold, she ran  
out of the room.  
  
We all probably can predict what is going on with her, can't we? She's just lucky that Barbossa didn't strangle her. Don't worry, she won't be  
dying anytime soon as long as I can help it. Also, the tie in with the movie is coming real soon. Just don't be mad if some of the movie has been  
changed to fit the story. After all, this is coming out of my brain. (Ew.) Anywho, please R and R and please be nice! I like it when people  
are nice! 


	10. The Truth Surfaces

She could sense the men's great disappointment when she rounded the corner to return to the boats. They were all hoping that she had been punctured by razor sharp spikes or eaten by a very hungry beast. Yet, they sprang into a different tune when she told them about the cavern of gold. They pushed passed her as they ventured to the very room she had stolen the coin. She was about to follow when suddenly someone grabbed the rope that tied her. She turned back to see Barbossa.  
  
"And where do ye think ye are goin'? She asked in a menacing voice. With a sharp yank, she stumbled backwards back into one of the boats. He then grabbed the shoulder of one of the crew members. "Stay here and guard this one." He ordered. The reluctant crew member looked from Kat and then back  
at the captain. He didn't see very happy, but complied. As the others took the torches and moved ahead, he sat down on a rock and just stared at  
her. Soon, there was nothing except for the echoes of the crew and the  
crackling of the torch that had been left.  
  
"I thought you all were going to kill me." She broke the silence. The  
rough looking man she knew as Twigg just sneered.  
  
"The cap'n 'as other plans." He answered. She didn't press the subject any farther. She was sure Barbossa would brag about it once he returned. There were a few minutes of more silence between the two. Twigg had even picked up a few pebbles and were throwing them back into the water beside  
her.  
  
"I hope you do know that Jack isn't dead." She spoke up. Twigg immediately stopped tossing the pebbles and looked up are her with a look  
of anger.  
  
"For someone that can read, ye aren't so bright. Jack is deader than dead, now after what we did to 'im. The buzzards have probably picked 'im clean  
by now." He chuckled. Kat's eyebrows furrowed at his brazen comment.  
  
"What in the blazes are you talking about? Jack fell overboard while I  
slept, that's what I was told." She said, her voice beginning to rise.  
  
"Ye bet'er ask yer friend again. Find the truth in that lie." He sniggered. Just then, he stood up from his rock perch and proceeded to the boat. "Ye know, ye are that firs' woman I 'ave been near for months." He  
put one foot into the boat. Kat became alarmed and sat up straight.  
  
"Oh no, don't you even think about it. I'm warning you!" She yelled. He didn't listen. He reached out to touch her, when she brought a foot up and kicked him where she knew it would knock him down. She knew it would work  
because she has accidentally used it on Jack during a practice fight. Twigg let out a high, squeaky cry that could have been a mouse running from a cat. He fell away from the boat as he crumpled to the ground in awful pain that Kat couldn't even imagine. She stood up and leaned over the edge  
to see where he had fallen. There he lay in a fetal position, nursing  
where her boot had connected.  
  
"I...I...gahh!" He choked. Kat had to hold back her laugher.  
  
"You should have known better than to mess with a Sparrow. Savvy?" She  
scolded. Suddenly, she could hear voices coming close to the resting  
place. Off in the distance, she could see the flickering of torches. Quickly, she took her seat once more. She had just situated herself when Pintel and Raghetti came around the corner as giddy as a couple of school children. In their hands were bags of what sounded like jingling coins. Both of them stopped dead when they saw Twigg cowering on the sandy floor.  
  
"What 'appen to 'im?" Pintel said, looking at the two left behinds. Kat  
just shrugged a bit.  
  
"He slipped on a rock." Kat answered as Raghetti pulled Twigg to his feet.  
His just pointed at the girl, but was still unable to speak.  
  
"Bloomin' idiot." Raghetti said as he shoved the pain stricken man into  
the boats.  
  
"I wouldn't think about using that in a while mate." She taunted under her breath. Soon, the men began to come back from the cavern of gold. Each of them was holding bags of coins and boxes of loot. She waited patiently as  
William returned with them and took his seat at one of the oars. He wouldn't look at her. "William, I have to talk to you back at the ship. It's urgent." She whispered to the back of his head. He didn't turn, but he gave a nod indicated that she was heard. She was going to get to the bottom of what Twigg had told her, even if she had to torture someone to  
get it.  
  
There was much celebrating as the last members were pulled back up onto the  
deck of the ship. One of them had taken the time to crack out a few bottles of rum for the occasion. Moral had been increase dramatically in such a short time. Even the injured Twigg had regained his bearings and was drinking to the pillage. Kat was lucky that he hadn't said anything to the captain about what she had done. Then again, no man would admit being kicked down by a woman that was half their size and body weight. Still, Kat remained bound as William pulled her onto the deck. It was tough for him because he was also juggling a box he had taken from the caves. Kat's  
heart fell as he approached Barbossa.  
  
"What shall I do with this one?" He asked. Kat felt her muscles tense up, but this time she didn't fear any pain. It was as if she knew that nothing  
would hurt.  
  
"Put it in the brig. Tis best to let yer enemies rot than go easily with death." He said. Without another word, William pulled her along toward the ships stairs. Kat looked in disgrace as the ship her brother took so much pride in was desecrated by the actions of these dirty sea dogs. She wished them nothing but harm and misfortune in all of their celebrating as it disappeared from her sight. Bootstrap grabbed the keys as he continued on to the brig area. He stopped her in front of the cell that she had been  
in the last time he spoke to her before her brother's death. There, he  
held her gently against the bars as he undid the bindings.  
  
"Thank you." She said. It was odd having her hands back at her sides after so long, but it was funny that they did know burn from the chaffing of the ropes. In fact, she couldn't feel anything. He held onto her still as he unlocked the cell and led her inside. Once there, he let her go and  
closed the heavy door behind her. She looked back to see him leaving.  
"Bootstrap, wait!" She cried out. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Please, I have to talk with you." She tried not to beg, but her voice came off in that fashion. At first she thought he was going to walk away.  
She let out a sigh as he turned around and came back.  
  
"I'm here." He said, leaning against the bars.  
  
"Why do all of these men keep telling me that they did something to Jack? What happened that night?" She asked, taking his hand. Even with all that had been going on; her teenage crush had yet to diminish. William shook  
his head as he ran his other hand through his dirty blonde locks.  
  
"I told you, he fell overboard. There is nothing more too it." He said, pulling away from her. She tightened her already iron grip and forced him  
closer to the bars.  
  
"You're lying! I can tell you are not being truthful with me! What happened?" She asked, her patience beginning to break. She was determined to make him talk, no matter what it took. He looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
"Kat, you will hurt when I'm through." He said sternly. Kat didn't let go  
of his hand.  
  
"It can't be any worse than how I have felt for the past few days." She answered, her grip becoming weak of his hand. He took a deep breath and  
started the story.  
  
"Barbossa got Jack to tell him where the island was located the night it all happened. I warned Jack against it, I told him that it was not wise unless it is to an honest man. You know of course that he didn't listen. That same night, Barbossa came to us with a plan to overthrow your brother. Didn't want a young blood like him ruling over us. Stupidly, I went along  
with it fearing that if I said even the smallest phrase that I would be killed. When one of the men inquired about your fate, Barbossa said that he had that figured out already. Somehow, he stole the compass from Jacks pocket and planted it in the quarters. He then set out a goblet of drink with a note for you beside it. I don't know what exactly he placed in it, but when Jack found you he thought you were dead. The only time he let his guard down was when he covered your body with his jacket. The crew jumped him in the beat of a wing, tying him up and gagging him. As all of this went on, Barbossa pointed out a small island that was on the route to Isle  
De Muerta." He explained the best he could. Kat just stood there, too stunned to speak. Memories from that night before were falling into place.  
She could remember returning to the quarters to retrieve the compass as  
she had been told. She remembered drinking the contents of the goblet. She remembered the dizziness before blacking out. It was all coming back  
to her. Finally, she withdrew her hand from Williams.  
  
"You marooned him." She said through her teeth. A mixture of anger and  
grief were boiling inside her.  
  
"Aye. He didn't put up as hard of a struggle thinking that you were dead."  
William answered, trying to calm her down. Instead it made things ever  
worse.  
  
"That's beside the point! You marooned your friend on an island in the middle of nowhere to die! Then you lied about it to the person that Jack  
mattered most to and made me learn about the lie from crew members that  
would like to see me rot! Have I left anything out!?" She always screamed. She thrust her hand out of the bars to punch him in the face,  
but he was quick to snatch her fist.  
  
"It was either that or be killed. I know he was your brother, but I too have to think about my son. If I were to die my family would die with me."  
He said, pulling her forward. "I know it's no excuse, but I had to do  
what I had to do. There are no other words for it." He let go of her  
hand. She then looked at him coldly.  
  
"Get away from me." She whispered.  
  
"Katrina, I didn't mean for this to happen." He said above the noise of  
the celebrating above.  
  
"Betrayer! Traitor! You stay away from me!" She yelled. She had never heard her voice sound like that before. She sounded like some inner demon  
was taking over her. William didn't continue. There was no sense in making things escalate from this point. He turned on his heel and walked  
away from her.  
  
_"I'm sorry."_ He whispered under his breath as he left, but Kat was too  
enraged to hear it. She paced the tiny cell, her mind trying to get a grasp on what had been said. In her grief, she proceeded to hit the iron bars as hard as she could with her fist. She couldn't feel the pain, but she thought it was because she felt so numb from the truth. It didn't feel as bad when she thought Jack had died from an accident, but to know that he was murdered by the hands of a friend was inconceivable. It all felt too  
surreal.  
  
"That bloody dream was true. All of it!" She said to herself as she backed into the wall and used it to lower herself into a sitting position. She covered her face with her hands, but no tears came. Instead, when she touched her cheek she found something was wrong. She brought a finger down  
where Bo' suns slap had cut her face. Now her skin was smooth, unblemished. She reached inside Jacks coat that she had been wearing since  
the night and pulled out her little bag. It was all she had from the captain's quarters. In it was a small shard of a mirror that her mother  
had owned. She peered into it, trying her best in the little light her  
had. Sure enough, the cut was gone. "No one heals that swiftly." She said, shaking her head. Then, she realized that she was still wearing the cloth around her neck. Slowly, she pulled it away to find that the perfect  
finger marks were also gone.  
  
"_The count is in boys! 882 pieces for our troubles!"_ She heard Barbossa  
yell from above her head. Her mind went back to the coin that she had stolen from before. Quickly, but careful to watch for unwanted visitors,  
she slid her hand into her boot and retrieved the piece of gold. She  
looked at it, rolling it over in her hand.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you're behind this?" She asked the skull on its surface. These were her last words. With no family, no friends, and a mystery to why she had healed in mere hours, she sat in the darkness. All the while, contemplating on the vengeance that now seemed inevitable.  
  
Sorry that is chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. I'm having a little thing called writers block and it kind of sucks. Isn't it kind of fun when you know what is happening to the characters before they do? What else could have healed her? Anyway, we're getting really close to having  
Elizabeth entering the story and I have big plans for that part. Also, don't worry about Kat. Better times are on the way for her. I'll let you  
go now, R&R! Remember, I like nice reviews! MUAH! 


	11. Escape

Sleep never came to her that night. Her body no longer craved it, and either way the men on the deck above were far too loud to allow her a moments rest. She just sat there in her darkened cell, thinking about what she now knew. She wished that the clouds hadn't covered the moon for it was unnerving to sit in such blackness. With her back against the wood of the ship and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, she pondered what was to happen next in her life.  
  
"If that first dream was true, then the second one has to hold some merit."  
She said to herself, staring straight ahead. Across the way, she heard  
the breaking of glass. She scowled in disgust, but chose to ignore it. "Once the island is behind you and the moonlight has taken you, get out. What does that mean?" She said, ripping off her bandana in frustration. Her blonde hair hit her in the face, but she didn't much care. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. In an instant, she was on her feet and her hand was on her sword. No matter who it was, she was ready for battle. She let out a growl when she saw Williams face. "What do you want?" Her  
anger bit into her voice. She then looked down at his hands. He was  
holding something out to her. It was the box he had stolen from the  
cavern.  
  
"I wanted you to see something." He said with no emotion as he opened the box. Kat came close to him to get a better look. Inside the box was her diary, neatly placed on top of a dark blue gown and a lighter blue cape.  
She looked back up at him with a shocked look in her eyes.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" She asked, reaching her hand out to take  
her diary.  
  
"You have Raghetti to thank for the parchment book. He stole it from the quarters just now when the captain wasn't looking. Say something about you being repaid." He explained. Kat flipped through the pages of her diary, finding that a few blank pages had been ripped out. Otherwise, it was in good condition. It was doubtful that any of her enemies knew what was in  
it, seeing that most of them lacked the knowledge to read.  
  
"And the gown?" She continued, motioning with her head. William closed  
the box with a sharp snap.  
  
"Thought it was full of valuables, but imagine my surprise to find women's  
clothing. Since you are the only woman here, I guessed it should go to  
you." He said, placing the box under his arm. There was a minute of awkwardness as neither of them knew what to say next. Of course Kat hadn't forgiven him for what he had done, but this gesture was the kindest thing  
that had happened to her through this all. Yet, a dress and a diary  
weren't going to bring back what mattered most to her.  
  
"William, you should hide that box. If the others found it, we'll both be in more trouble than I can imagine." She suggested, still looking through  
her precious diary. William nodded and proceeded to a couple of empty  
barrels next to the cell. He lifted the top off of one and carefully  
placed the box inside, replacing the lid when finished.  
  
"Kat, I know it doesn't change anything. If I could find away to reverse it believe me I would, but you have to understand. I was looking at the fatal end of pistol the day of the marooning. They told me that if I did not go along with it, I would never see my family again. They may not know that I have a son back home, but it got to me none the less. Please Kat, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt a friend." He said somberly. Kat  
felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.  
  
"I don't hate you. If I were trapped in that situation, I probably would have done the same. I too must except that Jack isn't going to come back but my life is going to continue." She said, placing her diary into a coat  
pocket. William shook his head.  
  
"Look at you. You're only 17 and still you are smarter, more excepting than any of these experienced men. I never dreamed it possible." He said as he turned to leave. Right when he uttered the word dream, Kat perked  
up.  
  
"Bootstrap, hold on!" She called after him. He stopped and turned back.  
  
"What?" He asked, keeping one eye on the stairs.  
  
"I have to tell you something." She answered. She told him every detail about the two dreams she had had in the nights before. Even the part where Jack has told her to leave the ship and bring no one else with her. When she was finished, William just looked at her with an odd look on his face.  
  
"And your dream claims that Captain Sparrow is still alive?" He asked with a bit of confusion. Kat nodded her response. "Either you were up in that  
crows nest too long and were going mad from the heat, or you have a  
warning."  
  
"But I'm going to listen to it. You have to help me escape from this  
place." She said, leaning against the bars.  
  
"That's easier said than done." He commented, pacing from one side to  
another. Just then, his eyes lit up. "Barbossa mentioned that we are  
making port back in Rochester, a village much like Tortuga. Something about making business deals with a few foreigners there." He said. Kat  
felt excitement.  
  
"Really? What a stroke of luck! If anything, you could request to be left behind to guard the ship. Then, when everyone else has gone you can get me  
out of here." She said her sense of hope resurfacing. Sure, the plan didn't exactly sound complicated but Kat knew that things never seem to go the way she thought they would. It was all in the air now. Kat was going to escape from her prison, even if it meant giving up everything she and  
her brother had worked for in their lives.  
  
Sunrise brought a piercing sun back upon the seas as The Black Pearl  
ventured onward toward land. The village of Rochester loomed in the  
distance as the crew began to prepare for port. All of them were still fueled by the thought of spending their riches on whatever hit their fancy.  
Many of them wanted objects, others wanted women. No matter what any of them were contemplating, the 882 coins that they knew of were going to be spent. In their anticipation for the coming future, none of them knew what was happening just below deck. As Kat sat in her cell, worried thoughts  
danced in her head. There were so many different aspects that could go wrong with this. Someone could end up losing their life. In her case and  
with her track record, most likely it was going to be the one she cared about. Still, she tried to remain calm and collected as the ship lurched  
on.  
  
"I must be a lunatic for thinking this may actually work." She thought to herself as she listened to the footsteps. Soon, the ship gave one final hop forward before coming to a rocking halt. They had reached the docks of  
the pirate village. Kat had never personally been there, but had heard stories about how it was even rougher than her visits to Tortuga. Above,  
she could hear the men disembarking the ship for their greed to be let loose upon the land. Her plan was starting. She waited until there were only a few footsteps left until she stood up and looked toward the stairs.  
  
"Secure the anchor! I don't want this ship leaving before we do." She heard Barbossa bark at someone. She chuckled slyly to herself. He had no idea that she was already outsmarting him. He probably didn't even know  
that she had found out the truth of Jacks defeat.  
  
"Yes you slimy toad. You go have your fun. I maybe leaving, but I will come back for what is rightfully mine in the end." She hissed to no one. The Black Pearl was indeed rightfully hers and giving it to such a rat of a  
man hurt her from inside. Yet, she really didn't see any other option. After she heard him say his words, all she could hear was a single pair of  
footsteps. She prayed that it was the only person that would help her. Her prayers were answer when she heard heavy thumps coming down the stairs  
and saw Williams face in the sunlight.  
  
"Thought he'd never leave." He said as he grabbed the keys from the farthest wall. Kat couldn't hold back a smile as he unlocked the door and  
swung it open.  
  
"Let's go! We haven't much time!" She said reaching for his arm, but  
William just held her back.  
  
"Wait. That little fur ball pet he has is still on the ship." He said.  
Kat just shrugged.  
  
"So?" She asked, anxious to get out of there.  
  
"So, that thing is trained to go to Barbossa when it sees a problem. When  
it sees you on deck, it's more than likely to scurry off and alert him putting both of us in danger of discovery. You have to hide somehow." He explained. Kat cursed under her breath and quickly began to think of a new route to take in this escape. Suddenly, she remembered the empty barrel from the night before. She brushed past William and yanked the lid off of  
it.  
  
"I can just wear this. Besides if I entered any town wearing these rags, I'd be carted off and hanged for being a pirate." She said as she pulled out the box and opened it. She then turned back to William. She didn't  
say anything, but spun her index finger to indicate that she was not willing to have an audience as she undressed. He easily obeyed and turned  
his back on her.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about all of this. This is working out too well." He said as she changed into the gown and cape. She hadn't worn something  
so heavy in the longest time. She thought it might just tip her over  
backwards. She tapped him on the shoulder when she was finished.  
  
"I know. I've been having those same thoughts." She answered as she fixed the cape into place. She looked quite different once she was out of her garb. No longer having the bandana holding her hair back it fell along her face, giving her a lighter looking demeanor than she had. Before she could have easily been mistaken for a twelve year old girl and was called a mini woman for it, now she looked as old and elegant as she truly was. The only things that indicated to her years as an outlaw was her boots and the sword hanging on her side. The jacket, her shirt, bandanas, and pants lay on the floor beside her. She reached down to pick them up, but William stopped  
her.  
  
"Don't. If you were to bring those, someone might find them. You don't want to be hanged for that." He whispered, gripping her hand just out of  
reach.  
  
"I know. I just want to have Jack's jacket. It's all I have of him, except for memories." She answered, pulling away and grabbing the effect. She thrust it into the now empty box. She then took one of her bandanas  
and closed the ends into the box before locking it tight. This way she  
could carry it on her back rather than hold it.  
  
"Wouldn't have thought of that myself." William shook his head. "Come  
now, we must leave quickly." He started for the stairs. Kat followed close behind, everything she owned now on her. The morning light stung her eyes slightly as they both emerged onto the deck. Funny how the sun should have felt hot by now, but Kat didn't feel anything on her face. She gave  
one last longing look up at the mast, the place she had considered her sanctuary. Her life had changed in such a short amount of time that she  
couldn't believe it had been only days since she had awoken Jack with a  
little sword play. Now, she was on the run.  
  
"As you sure no one will spot me?" Kat asked as they climbed down the plank to the dock. She pulled her hood up over her head, covering her face  
as much as possible.  
  
"No, I'm not. That's why I'm going to lead you to the edge of town. From there, I know of a town nearby that should be a good enough hide away." He  
answered, his eyes shifting in suspicion of discovery. The crowds of  
people were thickening as they drew closer to the wooden houses.  
  
"I'll have you that that I am fully capable of taking care of myself." She  
said out of the side of her mouth. Both of them watched a couple of  
already drunken men pass by, each with a ruby red lipped harlot in tow.  
Kat scowled at them from beneath her covering, unhappy that these women  
were giving ones like her a bad reputation.  
  
"I know that. It's just that I don't think that giving them a sharp knock in their pride is going to do you much good." He murmured. Kat rolled her eyes as they proceeded. Both of them were seeing a lot of their crew mates along the way. Most of them laughing like idiots at their purchases. Kat  
thought they were going to get out of the busy area without incident.  
Unfortunately, she thought a little too soon as Pintel stepped in their  
path.  
  
"Oy, Bootstrap! We foun' us pub wit plen'y o' ale an' rum to kill a 'erd  
o' cattle!" He said as he swayed to the left. If anyone could spend stolen goods on waste, it was a pirate. Kat kept her head down as far as  
she could.  
  
"I have other things now Pintel." William called to him. Pintels eyes  
settled on Kat. Her heart gave a flutter. She kept thinking about how  
this had gone all too smoothly.  
  
"'ello there. I see ye'r other things rig't there." He cackled as he walked up and nudged William. At first Bootstrap looked a little confused, but then he realized what Pintel was really talking about. He quickly made  
Kat grab him around the arm.  
  
"Aye. Every man deserves a good thing in a blue moon." He sneered. It was lucky that Kat's face was blocked from view, for the look on her face was that of disgust. She didn't know whether to be grateful for his lie, or punch him for saying such a comment. Still, she said nothing. Pintel  
clapped William on the back.  
  
"That 'e does." He smiled. Suddenly, he tugged on Kat's hood. Her heart  
jumped up into her throat as she reached up and held it down. Pintel persisted on trying to pull it away from her face. "Come now! Looks lik'  
ye bou'ht ye'rself a disobedient one." He pulled his hand away and Kat  
breathed easier.  
  
"She just one with mystery." William shrugged. He then let Kat's arm go and drew in closer to Pintel. "I like them with surprises." He snickered.  
Pintel nodded in agreement. William then took Kat by the arm once more and pulled her along. "Come, we have much to attend to." They continued  
on in silence, until they were out of earshot of Pintel.  
  
"Remind me again why I spared you that third night?" She growled at him.  
  
"I couldn't think of another idea." He replied. They continued onward, the crowds of people now becoming smaller and more spread out. Suddenly,  
William slipped a rolled up piece of parchment into Kat's hand. She  
glanced down for a second and looked back at him.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, checking around for anyone they knew.  
  
"It's a map. I stole it from Barbossa's quarters before I freed you. It'll take you where you need to go." He explained. They were now on the  
very outreach of the village, which was deprived of human antics. Once again, William let go of Kat's arm. This allowed her to open the map and  
look at it.  
  
"Port Royale? I've never heard of such a place." She said, reading the  
title.  
  
"My family came from there a long time ago. I have hoped to return, but my wife and son are happy where they are." He answered. Kat rolled the map up, but kept it in her hand. "Kat, you have to go now. From this moment  
on, you're on your own."  
  
"I know. I just wish there were some way I could stay with the ship. It  
was Jack's pride." She said sadly.  
  
"Worry not. As long as I take in every breath, I will make sure that The Black Pearl is returned to the Sparrow name." He said, putting a hand on  
her shoulder. He held a hand out to her. "Well, I guess this is our farewell." He expected her to shake his hand. Instead she threw her arms  
around his neck.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I may not be able to forget what has happened, but I can certainly forgive." She whispered into his ear. She then let go and broke off into a run down the road. She wanted to get the parting over with as fast as she could. That pain of it all was just too much. William  
was left standing there, watching as she disappeared into the distance.  
  
"Farewell Kat. Whatever happens now is in Gods hands." He said to an unseen listener. He then turned back and headed to the village. There was  
a message he needed to send.  
  
Hey readers! I'm a little disappointed with how this chapter came out. I'm having a bit of writers block and I have to work so much. Anyway, if it doesn't sound that great I'll probably end up rewriting it. Yeah, I'm sending her to Port Royale but it's going to make more sense in the coming chapters. In the next chapter, she is going to find out about the curse in the worst way. I'm trying to stay as true to the movie as possible, but  
there are going to be a few tweaks since this is coming from my head.  
Anyway, I was some more Reviews! BYE BYE FOR NOW! 


	12. The Midnight Battle

Kat had been walking the entire day before she took a rest. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had given her final goodbye to her friend and ran off into the trees. This was very strange to her because she did not feel tired, or even hot from traveling under the hot sun. Even after she allowed her hood to fall from its place, her skin had not even begun to burn. She sat down on a large boulder along the path and pulled out the map.  
  
"This is crazy. It'll take me almost a week to get to this place." She groaned. Much to her dismay, she had covered very little ground as shown by the map. She would have to travel well into the night if she were to even make it in that time. She rolled the map back up and replaced it in the pocket on her cape. She then stood back up and started off once more. The box she held on her back bounced with each step, growing more annoying  
by the hour.  
  
"First my brother, my freedom, and now the ship. I guess this is what they mean when you've hit the bottom." She thought to herself as she pressed  
on. It would have been much easier to walk if it weren't for her gown. Every now and then she would trip on it, forgetting that it was even there.  
Proof that it had been sometime since she had been lady-like.  
  
"Oh, this is just bloody wonderful." She said out loud as she saw that the sun was dipping below the horizon in the distance. She hadn't noticed it the whole time. Her focus was all forced onto the mission at hand. Yet, soon it would be dark and the pathway hard to navigate. Without a lantern, the going would be dangerous. She wasn't afraid of any person she might  
encounter out there. She could easily take care of that. It was the  
creatures that a sword would do no harm too that she was scared of.  
  
"That Barbossa and the crew are dead men if I cross their paths again." She said in her mind as the last bit of sunlight faded away, leaving long shadows of her surroundings cast upon her. She had no choice but to stop her journey. She decided to settle herself near a tree by the path. It was clear that others had used this as a camp site many times before she had come. There was a ring for fire, and even a pile of wood that had been  
disguarded. Her and Jack had camped like this many times, but Kat was never very fond of it. She preferred the small inns where she at least had  
a roof over her head and a brawl to watch.  
  
"I guess something had to go in my way once in this life." She chuckled as  
she made a fire. The calm night air was claiming its ground as the sky  
turned from a deep blue to black. Clouds covered the moon, leaving everything bathed in a curtain of darkness. Kat felt isolated, alone. The only thing that gave her company was the crackle of the fire and the sounds of the night. She did not feel sleepy, even from not having slept for many hours now, so she pulled the box off of her back and dropped it was a thud to the ground. She then unlatched it open and pulled out the jacket. Her heart sunk just looking at it. All the time she had taken into sewing it for Jack was now lost. Now, it was the last thing to prove other of her  
pirate life. She burrowed her hand into its pocket and pulled out her  
diary. She thanked the stars that the ink and her homemade quill were still with it. She placed it into her lap as she closed the box and laid  
the jacket over it.  
  
"If a man were to tell you that your life would change in mere days, you would think that he has not an idea what he is speaking of. Now, I would  
say that he is one of the most brilliant minds of the day. Allow me to explain, my dearest diary..." She wrote by the fires light. She stopped, looking over at the jacket once more. She found herself having to tear her eyes away. She had been the same way whenever she visited the graves of  
her parents. She then began again, writing everything had had occurred  
since her last time of journaling. It was difficult to recall the most painful of details, but she knew that getting them down would free her from  
them driving her into madness.  
  
"Drat." She whispered as she used the last bit of her ink. She picked the bottle up and looked inside trying to find even a drop left, but found that  
all of it was now on parchment. She was lucky that she had gotten down everything up until the last few hours. "I'll have to take another when I reach the next village." She returned the cap to the bottle and tossed it  
out into the tall grasses. She heard it shatter as it hit the ground.  
Suddenly, there was another sound that followed it. Kat listened  
carefully. The rhythmic clatter was soft, but she could make it out.  
  
"A horse?" she thought. The sound was coming closer, and in the same direction she had come from. In the distance, she could see a small light  
of a lantern. She was felt a tinge of hope come to her. It had to be fellow travelers. Maybe they could take her to a village instead of her  
having to remain outside for the night. She began to stand up when she  
heard a man's voice.  
  
"That li'le wench couldn' 'ave gone far. She 'as to be stark naked." It floated from afar. Kat's eyes grew about an inch around as she listened.  
It was the voice of Grapple, a member of Barbossa's men.  
  
"Look there! That 'as t' be a camp!" A voice belonging to Jacoby came to her ears. She was filled with a panic. She could have taken them both on, but pirates usually traveled with sword and pistol in tow. She only had one of them and it couldn't inflict as much damage as a shot. She stuffed the diary that she still held into her cape along with the map. She looked around for any place to hide. Her gaze fell upon the tree. As fast as she could possibly move, she climbed up it. Her experience from the ships was working for her, but the dress made everything seem in slow motion. She kept getting caught in the branches as the voices and the horse's footsteps came closer. Finally she crouched among the branches, safe from eyes as  
the two men on horse back came into view.  
  
"Must have stolen that." She said softly as they approached the camp. It was then she realized that the jacket was still laying there in the open.  
She has never returned it to the box.  
  
"No one 'ere." Jacoby said dropping down from the horse the two pirates shared. Grapple followed suit and began looking with him. Kat's insides  
leaped as he picked up the items.  
  
""ave a look at th's." He grumbled to his comrade. Jacoby snatched the jacket away from him and looked at them. A smile displaced across his dirt  
crusted face. He then drew his sword.  
  
"I know ye'r 'ere Sparrow. Ye'r goin' t' come out, aren' ye?" He taunted. Kat didn't dare move. Her muscles seemed paralyzed. The two didn't even think to look up in the tree. Jacoby then proceeded to the fire and held  
the jacket over it.  
  
"Come out poppet!" Grapple shouted, drawing his sword as well. Her fear turned to anger as the fire was coming dangerously close to taking the only thing that mattered most at this moment. As she pulled her sword from its sheath, she jumped down from her branch. Both turned and sneered when they  
saw her land. Her eyes shown in the fire light were menacing.  
  
"Drop it!" She yelled, getting into ready stance. Both of them laughed  
dryly at her.  
  
"I don' know 'ow ye escaped, but ye are dead now." Grapple jeered. Before she knew what was happening, Jacoby threw the jacket aside and they both  
attacked at once. Her training was going to come in good use now. The sounds of metal clashing echoed in the night as Kat did her best to ward off the two men. Neither of them knew that this teenager could fight so  
well. Each time their blades would come close to cutting her, she skillfully ducked and dodged. She ran around the fire, trying to get away  
from the prospect of death.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that to kill me." She snickered.  
No matter how much they tried, Kat was not going to be easily defeated. Her movements were as graceful as a dancer. When both of them took at her,  
she deflected both blows by putting her sword sideways. As they were  
pushed away, they grew impatient with the girl.  
  
"Cap'n never said we brin' 'er back alive." Jacoby said. She hadn't seen that he had lit one of his bombs with the fire. When he threw it at her, it was far too late for her to do anything. She was blown backwards as it  
exploded at her feet.  
  
"Good one!" Grapple cheered as the disoriented Kat moaned. She didn't feel any pain, but was stunned by what had just happened. She hadn't even begun to recover when Grapple grabbed her from the ground and held her from  
behind. She couldn't see what was happening as her hair had fallen in front of her eyes. She didn't see that Jacoby was holding his sword with  
both hands, aiming it.  
  
"Say good-bye!" He laughed. At that moment, Kat blew the hair out of her face only to witness Jacoby pierce her with his blade. She let out a gasp as it entered her between two of her ribs. There was no pain, only shock  
of what just happened...  
  
I know it's a bit short, but I couldn't get this part out of my head last night. It was just yelling at me to get it written down. The best is yet  
to come as she will be arriving in Port Royale in the next chapter and  
meeting Gov. Swann and Elizabeth for the first time. How do you think everything is going so far? I'm a little disappointed that not many people are reviewing. Anyway, I hope to update again soon...but I'm getting ready  
for my 19th birthday next Monday so it might have to wait. In the  
meantime, happy reading! 


	13. The Stuff of Nightmares

The two watched her with eager anticipation on their faces. Kat tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked gasp. Both of the men expected her to fall from Grapples arms and succumb to death. Within a minute, they knew that something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"She doesn' bleed." Grapple commented, seeing that there was lack there  
of. Kat was just as confused as they were. She could feel the sword inside of her, but there were no other feelings. She just looked Jacoby  
dead in the eyes.  
  
"When are you men going to learn that you can't kill a Sparrow?" She said through her teeth. Just after she said that final word, the clouds parted away from the moon. The moonlight streamed down upon them, illuminating the darkened path. What came next was the most hair curling scream that any mortal can imagine. In the stunning display, Kat was released by her  
captor.  
  
"What is t'is devils craf'?" Grapple bellowed. Kat did know whether to scream, or be fascinated by what had happened to the pirates. Both of them had been transformed into rotting, decaying skeletons right before her very  
eyes. She could see their ribs, arms, and leg bones under their now  
tattered clothing. What little skin they had was gray or brown and practically fell off of their bodies. The only whole pieces of them that remained were their eyes and hair. Each of them were looking each other  
over before looking at Kat. Both of them looked stunned.  
  
"The girl!" Jacoby hissed. Kat gazed down at her own hand and had to do a double take. She was the same way. Her beautiful cape and gown had been turned into tatters. Her bones shown white in the light of the moon. From her chest, the sword was still sticking out. Without putting much thought into what she was doing, she pulled the sword out and took a swipe at the  
two. Both of them jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Out of my way!" She hollered, sweeping up the jacket as she ran past.  
The two took off after her, but it was far too late. She had already thrown herself into the saddle of the horse and gave it a sharp kick. It let out a loud whinny before stepping off at few speed. It was no match  
for her enemies, as they were left behind in her dust. She had taken  
everything from them. Their horse, their lantern and possibly the last shred of pride for getting beaten by a female. As the horse ran for its  
life, she could hear gunshots go off from behind her.  
  
"Ahhh!" She yelped as a few of the pellets hit her in the back. Yet, they couldn't do any damage now that she had no flesh to puncture. In a sudden  
thought of what she considered genius, she wheeled the horse around and  
forced it to stop.  
  
"Come back 'ere!" Grapple yelled as they were running at her.  
  
"Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the night you almost caught Katrina Sparrow!" She laughed at them. She gave the horse another kick and it went off once more at that fastest speed it could. Kat knew that the two skeleton pirates would never outrun a horse. She looked back to see their shadows fading from the light of the lantern and the fire. They  
weren't going to follow her.  
  
"Better them facing Barbossa than me." She thought as she turned back, clutching the reins tightly in her bony fingers. She refused to even look  
at them, for she swore her eyes were lying to her.  
  
She continued into the night, the horse not giving up its canter for fear  
that the shots would start to rain upon him once more.  
  
"Whoa boy!" Kat yelled, pulling the reins hard and shifting her weight  
slightly. She could have gone all night long at this pace; by she knew that a living being wouldn't make it. The horse slowed to a trot, and soon came to a halt. It was breathing hard as Kat slid from its back, landing with a soft thump. The moonlight still shown bright, the she could see a pond nearby without the use of the lantern. She led the chestnut horse to the water, where he drank with vigor. This gave Kat time to really get a  
good look at the situation.  
  
"This is a dream. Just a horrible dream!" She said, looking at her hands in the pale light. She wanted to pinch herself, but there was no skin left to do so. "I'm going to wake up and I'll still be on the Pearl with Jack  
at the helm and treasure in the distance." She closed her eyes and reopened them. Nothing had changed. It wasn't a dream. She gave a jump when the horse suddenly shook off behind her. She turned to it and gave it  
a pat with her skeletal hand. She then looked down at the pond it was  
enjoying. Its cool water was shining in the moonlight. Gradually, Kat stepped toward it and leaned forward. Even after seeing her hands, she was  
still startled by what she saw. She still had all of her hair and her  
eyes, but that's about all she had of her head. Her nose was gone, her teeth were no longer covered by lips, and her bones were hung with little  
skin.  
  
"What has happened to me?" She asked herself, tearing herself away from  
the grotesque image. She lowered herself to the ground in a sitting  
position, shaking her head in disbelief. Seeing this, the horse walked over and brushed against her with his head. Kat let out a loud sigh, which she had no idea how that was possible for there was nothing in her ribcage  
to aided her doing so.  
  
"Must be wonderful not to know what is going on in the world. What I wouldn't give for your ignorance right now. That would be worth more than  
that idiotic treasure." She told the stallion. Just then, something  
popped into her head. Something she hadn't thought about. She quickly  
ripped one of her boots off, no minding her bony foot, and poured the content of it out into her hand. She had forgotten that she even had the coin. Now as she looked at it in the dull light, she felt as if it had a  
power over her. An energy that she hadn't felt before.  
  
"You did this to me!" She screamed at it. The engraved skull looked  
sinister in the moonlight. "You've turned me into a monster! You and you're similar have turned the men of The Black Pearl into demons. It's not as if living was hard enough, but now I can't even have the right of death? You've put this bloody curse on me!" She closed her hand around it and was prepared to throw it in the field, but just before she was to let go she froze. It was like a force was holding her back, telling her not to do it. A sense of importance for this golden object filled her from head to toe. She brought her arm down and looked at the coin once more. She didn't like how the skulls dark sockets appeared to be staring at her, but she couldn't let it go. Something was telling her that she would need it  
in order to be turned back to normal.  
  
"Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." She said to herself as she dropped the piece back into her boot and replaced it to her foot. As she pulled it up the moon fell behind another cloud, showering the world in black once more. The only light now was from the lantern that hung from the horse's saddle bag. As Kat reached for it, she saw that her hand was again covered in her skin. She gave herself a look over to make sure that everything was as it was before anything had happened. There was a hole in her dress where the sword had penetrated, but it looked to be an easy fix once she had time to take some thread and needles from the next town. As she inspected the hole, her mind returned to the dream she had that fateful  
night in the crows nest.  
  
"That's what Jack meant by the moonlight taking me. Those skeletons I saw  
were the crew. That dream is turning out to be true." She whispered. Then, it dawned on her. "If those parts of the dream were true...that means that Jack is alive!" For the first time since she had gone on the run, she smiled. Jack had to be alive, she just knew it. She would have to find and rejoin him once she got official word of his return. After all, he was  
a very infamous pirate so someone would have to pass on the story. Her  
heart was full of glee as she mounted the horse once more.  
  
"Well, if you are going to be accompanying me on my journey you might as well have a name." She said to the horse. She thought for a minute. "I know, I'll call you Commodore." She said, running her hand along its neck  
to find the rein. The horse gave a neigh when she said that.  
  
"You are going to help me find my brother." She whispered into its ear.  
She then pulled the reins to make it turn toward the path. Then both  
paused as she reached into her cape and pulled out the map. "But first things first, we have to make it to Port Royale. Now off with you!" She gave Commodore a sharp kick and they were off into the night. A new name  
for one, and a new sense of hope for the other.  
  
Well, another chapter has gone by in the life of Kat Sparrow. She'll  
definitely be reaching Port Royale in the next chapter and meeting the Governor with his daughter. Everything will start to fall into place as we head toward the meeting of the younger William Turner later in the story.  
Man, I'm wondering why my chapters keep getting shorter. I guess it's because I really haven't hit any key moments yet that set things off. I'm going to try and stay true to the movie, but it will be tough. On another note, I tried to update this week but I was too busy celebrating my 19th birthday. It would make me most happy if you gave me some nice reviews.  
Alright, I'll go get started on the next chapter while you guys are  
enjoying this one. BYE BYE! 


	14. Fancy Meetings

It took her three very long days, but she made it to Port Royale in less time then she had first anticipated. With her new companion Commodore, she had been able to cut the time she would have taken walking in half. In her days of travel she had passed through a few villages, in which she had taken a few items for her need. Tied to her diary was her new bottle of ink, and in a little bag on the saddle were a few vegetables for the horse. In her years as a pirate, she had also become a brilliant thief when it came down to it. Now, that was all behind her as the two trotted into the town.  
  
"What a place!" She whispered into Commodores ear as groups of people brushed by them. This was indeed a beautiful place compared to where Kat  
had lived and stayed. It was a very clean town, not a drunken man or harlot in sight. She spotted the fort on the top of the cliff near a set of docks and she figured that this had to be a military type area. On her right was the harbor filled with merchant ships and ones used by the army.  
Truly this was a piece of heaven. She was taking in the sights so much that she didn't see the young boy in front of her. Only when he let out a  
yelp was when Kat was brought back to herself. She pulled Commodores reins, forcing him to stop. She then looked around the horses head at the  
young boy, who was dusting himself off.  
  
"My apologies! I did not see you there." She said with concern. At first she thought he was angry, but those thoughts were dashed when he chuckled.  
  
"No need miss. I should have known better than to stop in the road with a  
horse behind me." He smiled. He was a few years younger than she was, probably only 11 or 12. He pushed his light blonde hair out of his face as  
he continued to look for any damage.  
  
"Well, now that I've gotten someone's attention, could you please answer a  
few questions?" She said, hoping down off of Commodores back. At this  
angle, the young man towered over her.  
  
"I could, yes." He answered with curiosity.  
  
"I just arrived here and am looking for a place to stay. Only, I don't have any money for an inn." She started. She didn't need to finish her  
sentence.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there might be a solution to your problem. Governor Swann has been looking for a woman to look after his daughter in their home  
for a short while. Her mother died not too long ago and he fears that without the influence, she will become more of a problem than she already  
is." He explained. Kat gave him an odd look.  
  
"I would also like to ask how a boy like you knows information like that."  
She asked. Once again, he let out a chuckle.  
  
"Let's just say I've been to that home many times before." He answered. He then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "But I can't allow a maiden such as you go there dressed like that." He motioned to her outer wear. She had taken the cape off, which was still draping over Commodores saddle,  
and replaced it with the jacket a day before. Underneath was the dress with a slit in the front where she had been stabbed and the holes in the back where she had been shot. Her hair was a bit on the messy side from  
being blown in the wind. All in all, she didn't look like the elegant person she had the day of her escape. Heck, Commodore looked fancier then  
she did at this point. Kat looked down at herself.  
  
"I have been traveling for a few days. I haven't had much time to fix myself." She said, tugging on the jacket. Just then, the young boy took  
her by the hand.  
  
"If you will allow me, I shall lead you to my home. I can see what my family can do for you." He smiled. Kat looked down at his hand and back  
up to his face. She could feel his hand there, but couldn't feel any warmth that follows. She didn't know whether to trust this stranger, or go  
with him. Jack had taught her to never go with anyone unless you knew their true intentions. Yet, this situation seemed different. She was no  
longer in places like Tortuga and Rochester, where the people were  
scoundrels and dogs. Here they were cleaner, more proper.  
  
"Lead all you wish." She returned. She then motioned to the horse. "We can use Commodore." In order for the young boy to show the way, he had to climb onto the horse back first. He then helped Kat on behind him. The whole time, Kat hoped that he hadn't seen her boots or her sword. Both of those would have given away what she really was. She was lucky enough that he hadn't questioned about her jacket, for no woman normally worn such a  
thing.  
  
"I would hang on if I were you." He smirked as she got into place. Kat carefully placed her arms around her waist to make sure she would not fall  
off. In an instant, the young boy gave Commodore a kick and they went flying down the dirt road. Kat didn't know that the horse could reach that speed in those three days. She found herself having to tighten her grip around this stranger. The passers by were just blurred as Commodore made  
his way.  
  
"Please tell me you live nearby." She yelled above the clopping.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there." He called back. She wanted to ask him another question, but was met with a mouthful of his hair. She was so busy spitting it out that she hadn't noticed that they were moving into an area  
with large mansions and homes.  
  
"Could you please slow down? I fear your hair is trying to choke me!" She  
shouted. The boy snorted back a laugh.  
  
"As you wish. Either way, we're here." He said, pulling on Commodores reins. Kat gazed up and let out a gasp. His home had to be the size of a fort. She had really never seen a mansion up close before, and to her it  
was like a royal castle. Its stony walls shown silver in the sunlight, gorgeous flowers filling in front. There was not a single speck of dust nor dirt anywhere to be seen. Even as they road up to the step, there was  
a male servant there waiting for them. Kat was just dumbstruck.  
  
"You're family lives here? You must be a prince." She said to the boy as  
the servant helped them both off of the horse. The boy shook his head.  
  
"Hardly. My father and brother both have high ranks in the military  
though. It's a tradition in my family to be in that profession." He explained as they walked up the stairway to the front doors. Already, the servant was there to open them. Inside, it was far more beautiful than the outdoors. There was magnificent wooden tables, a grand staircase, a golden  
chandelier, and floors that were so clean that Kat could see her own  
reflection.  
  
"This place is amazing. I can't believe someone actually lives here." She  
mumbled to herself.  
  
"I'd ask you to stay with us, but father doesn't like to have people that aren't relatives stay. He sees others as a security risk." He said as she looked around. "I shall retrieve someone that will help you." He then ran up the stairs and out of sight. Kat felt a little nervous to be in such a home. If this young boys home was this extravagant with a military family, who knows how the Governors home would be like. Out of the corner of her  
eye, she could see two of the maids whispering and pointing in her direction. This confirmed that she was a sight to behold. Kat looked down at her clothing, feeling like a broken stone amongst diamonds and rubies.  
  
"I don't belong with people like this. I belong in the slums." She shook her head. Suddenly, she heard the doors in back of her open. She whipped  
around to see that two men were entering the home. One was much older, almost as old as her father would be today. The younger of the two looked to be a year or two older then her, but his cold face aged him. Both were dressed in military wear, only the older man wore a white wig, while the  
younger had his brown hair tied back.  
  
"What's this then?" The older man asked as he saw Kat standing there. She looked at him with a certain shyness she hadn't known before. She opened  
her mouth to answer, but was met by another voice.  
  
"I brought her here Father. She is going to the Swann's to inquire about his daughter, but I wouldn't let her go without being cleaned up." The boy who helped her yelled from the steps. Kat continued to gaze at the two, wondering where she had seen their faces once before. It was in the very  
back of her mind, but she just couldn't get her finger on it.  
  
"What has Father told you about housing people here? You don't know what she could be!" The older son scolded the boy. The older man put a hand on  
his arm.  
  
"Now now, I don't think this one is much of a problem with this one. She's far too small for much damage." He sneered. He then extended his hand to  
Kat. "The names Captain Theodore Norrington. You've met my sons Lieutenant Frederick Norrington and Wylie." He pointed to each of them. Kat had to hold back a shocked reaction. That name was the most infamous among her world. They hunted pirates like game. Her memory flashed back  
to when the captain almost caught her and Jack many years back. The shouts, the ship being overtaken, Jack grabbing her and jumping over the side of the ship. They were the only ones to escape that night with their  
freedom and their lives. The rest of the crew was dragged off to the gallows, their former captain included. It was the most horrific thing Kat had ever witness at the time. Now here she was in the company of them, the  
ones that caused paranoia in her younger years.  
  
"What your name Miss?" The Lieutenant asked. She remembered this man most of all. His eyes were unkind and cold. He looked upon her like she was  
nothing. Surely he would remember the Sparrows. They weren't exactly  
unknown. Kat's eyes darted around, looking for something to say. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a plant that rested near the stairs. An idea  
clicked in her head.  
  
"Ivy. It's Ivy S...Arrow." She caught herself nearly giving up her true surname. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help thinking what a stupid  
name that was. Wylie gave her a funny look, but then gave a shrug.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you Miss Ivy Arrow." Captain Theodore answered, shaking  
her hand. Just then, there was a loud giggle at the top of the stairs.  
All of them looked up to see four girls standing there.  
  
"Oh, you were right dear brother! This one is a mess." Said the tall  
brunette one. A shorter dirty blonde nodded.  
  
"I agree. She will be much fun to work with!" She giggled. Without  
warning, the four charged down the stairs and seized the surprised piratetess. She looked back over at Wylie as they dragged her up to their  
rooms.  
  
"I've set a messenger along to the Swann's! They will be expecting you when they are through." He called to her as he vanished from her sight. Kat had felt fear before, but these girls were something else. They pulled her into one of their bedrooms and sat her down in a chair in front of a vanity. She thought she looked a little dirty, but nothing that bad. She  
was use to looking a little disheveled.  
  
"Clara you go pick out one of our old dresses, Florence is in charge of her hair. Belinda and I will take care of all of the rest." The eldest of the  
four ordered the others. The girls complied and began to do their respective jobs. The one called Belinda practically tore the jacket from  
Kat's shoulders, but she grabbed it.  
  
"This is a family heirloom. Please be gentle with it." She said, looking the girl in the eyes. Belinda nodded and carefully took the jacket to her  
bed. Then, the oldest sister saw the sword hooked onto Kat's waist.  
  
"What on earth are you doing with that?" She asked, not taking her eyes  
from it. Kat clasped a hand around it.  
  
"Oh, this? It use to be my fathers as well, along with these boots." She answered, poking a foot out from under her dress. "In fact, everything I  
have with me in from my family. It's all I have." The sister sighed  
sympathetically.  
  
"Of course, I understand. I'll have Clara find a box for you too place these in." She said, taking the sword from Kat. She held it away from her  
body as if it were going to jump up and kill them all. At that moment,  
Clara returned holding a light yellow dress.  
  
"I found Florence's old one Helena. What would like me to do next?" She asked. Kat glanced at the two in time to see Clara's eyes grow wide at the  
sight of the sword.  
  
"Take this and find a box. Also, take her boots. They will be placed  
there as well." The girl now known as Helena ordered. Kat opened her mouth to protest, but Clara was too quick. Before she knew it, the girl  
had taken Kat's boots off and was walking out of the room with them. Helena then tossed the dress to her. All the while, Kat was thinking that  
these girls were lunatics.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked, looking at the dress with distaste.  
  
"Of course! You're going to look wonderful when we are through with you!"  
Helena answered, grabbing Kat's arm and almost throwing her behind a standing screen. Belinda was already there and helped her get into this  
new wardrobe.  
  
"These witches are as bad as Sarah and Olivia were." She thought as the sister tied the ribbon around the waist. She then lead Kat out from behind  
the screen in front of the other three. They all let out a squeal of  
delight. Kat just stood there scowling, but this was all for the best.  
  
"Sit her down! It's my turn." Florence called. Kat saw the scissors and the brush in her hands. She sat down in the chair, not exactly sure what  
was going to happen. The only thing anyone heard from it was the high  
pitched scream.  
  
This was turning out to one of the longest days that Kat had ever had to  
endure. The rest of the makeover had been mostly a blur of powder and pieces of hair flying everywhere. Those four sisters were lucky that the pirate girl hadn't gone off the handle and did some real damage to them.  
Now, she was on her way to the mansion of the Swann's. Of course, she  
couldn't have gone alone. Captain Norrington thought that a poor, defenseless woman needed a male to take her there. Wylie road just ahead  
of her on his own horse as Kat followed with Commodore.  
  
"I have to say that my sisters did an excellent job on you today. They normally go a little crazy with that kind of duty." He yelled back. Kat  
just glared at him with a death stare. She then reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. Gone were the long locks that she took so much  
pride in. In their place was hair that only reached the top of her  
shoulders and was held back with what she thought was a very tacky hat.  
  
"Sure, crazy." She grumbled. Wylie didn't seem to have heard her, so he didn't sense the sarcasm in her voice. Above them, the sun was beginning to sink below the trees. The deal with the four sisters had lasted most of the day. Kat bit her lip as she watched the sky go from a crystal blue to a slight pink. With there being no clouds in the sky, there surely would be a moon out tonight. If Wylie saw her in her cursed form, who knows what  
he would do.  
  
"It's just over this next hill Miss Arrow!" Wylie called. Kat looked past him and gasped again at the magnificent home that was in the distance. It  
must have been ten times large than the home that the Norrington's occupied. They reached a large gated fence that was guarded by a young man  
holding a gun.  
  
"State your business!" The guard ordered. Kat opened her mouth, but Wylie  
quickly interrupted.  
  
"Good day Roger. Governor Swann is expecting to see me and Miss Arrow  
here. I sent a messenger earlier about it." He explained.  
  
"Aye Mr. Norrington, you may proceed with your guest." The guard answered, standing aside. Kat followed Wylie up to the front steps of the mansion,  
which was more fantastic than she had ever imagined. She almost made  
Commodore walk right into Wylie's horse Black. Once again, there was a  
servant standing outside the door.  
  
"Welcome Wylie. We got the message and were anticipating your visit." He said as he walked down to assist. After jumping down from her horse, Kat  
got a better look at her surroundings. She could definitely get use to this very easily. The servant swiftly took the box of her belongings from  
the back of Commodore and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled as he opened the door for her. She didn't even get a chance to scope out the inside. There stood Governor Swann in his dark brown wig and his smiling face. He seemed much warmer than Wylie's  
father had, but Kat still felt a little uneasy.  
  
"Wylie! It's so nice to see you again. Your family is well I hope?" He asked, shaking Wylie's hand. For a boy not even in his teens, he was quite  
at home with adults.  
  
"Very well sir." He answered. He let go of the hand and then pointed to Kat. "This is Ivy Arrow. She is the one I sent about." Kat looked around  
aimlessly until she remembered that they were talking about her. She  
wasn't really use to being called anything else.  
  
"Tis a pleasure to be in your presence." She gave a small curtsy. She had never been in a situation like this one, so proper actions weren't known.  
  
"Yes, Wylie has told be about your problem. Being stuck in a town with no money, no family, and just a horse to your name. I will be happy to help you." He said with a kind voice. Kat wondered if he had rehearsed that little speech before hand to make sure he looked good. Then she wondered  
how they knew she didn't have a family. She had told the sisters long  
after the messenger was sent.  
  
"You will? Well, what is it that I need to do?" She asked with fake eagerness. In real life, she knew what she was required to do. She had to take care of a young girl because her mother was gone. The only issue was  
that Kat wasn't particularly fond of children. All of the ones she had  
ever encountered had thrown stones at her.  
  
"I would like to stay for this, but I really must be going." Wylie spoke up. He began to walk toward the door when he turned back. "I hope to meet again one day Ivy. You take care." With that he walked out, leaving Kat with the Governor and his servants. Her comfort leave dropped as soon as  
the door clicked shut.  
  
"Now then...Ivy was it?" He asked as he began to walk away, Kat in tow.  
  
"Yes sir, Ivy Arrow." She answered, looking at the art that lined the  
walls.  
  
"Ivy, you will be looking after my ten year old daughter Elizabeth. I'm afraid that she hasn't been very well since the passing of her mother. If she were a boy, I would just have her sent off too a military school for training. Unfortunately she is not, so I needed to find someone that would teach her womanly jobs." He explained as he lead her up the stairs. Kat  
was a little taken aback by what he said.  
  
"I understand." She said softly but in her mind she was yelling, "You have got to be kidding." He took her to the end of the hallway were the door  
was closed. The Governor gave three knocks.  
  
Elizabeth? Are you in there?" He called. No one answered from within,  
but there was a thump that sounded like a pillow hitting the door. Kat  
looked up at the Governor and exchanged glances.  
  
"I think that means yes." Kat chuckled dryly. The Governor then turned  
the knob to find that the room was not locked. The door swung open to reveal a girl sitting on a rather large bed looking out the window into the  
harbor. She didn't move when her father approached. Kat just stayed  
behind in the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, I would like you too meet someone that is going to be helping you." He said, stepping in the girls view. Elizabeth turned and looked at Kat. "This is Ivy. She will be staying with us for a short time for you." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. She then stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Hello there." Kat smiled. Elizabeth didn't return it. She just grabbed  
the door and slammed it in Kat's face. It was a bit of a shock to have  
this wooden slab coming right at your nose, but it stopped about a  
centimeter from it. Kat just let out a sigh.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She growled. This wasn't exactly the beginning that she had wished for. This was just an omen that she was in for a lot  
of this. Fortunately for her, this truly was the beginning of a journey to a very  
long end.  
  
Ohhhhhh! A little foreshadowing! This chapter didn't turn out like I  
really wanted it too. It seems a little rushed, but the writers block wasn't helping. I don't know what's going to happen but the next ten years are going to go by very quickly. You'll learn if Kat really does stay with them and if she does reunite with her brother. Anyway, I am getting ready to go back to school in a month so I have no idea what's going to happen in that time. Either way, I'll give you one tip...keep the character Wylie in the back of your mind. He will be coming back. With that thought, later  
days! 


End file.
